


2nd Chance

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Karlena (Supercorp) (AU) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Protective Lena Luthor, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 34,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara and Lena have been divorced after 5 years of marriage, 3 years later they meet again and Lena wants to win her back but can she protect Kara from her abusive lover.Mean whilst Alex's and Maggie's relationship is hitting the rocks.





	1. 3 years later

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the latest of Karlena's stories that I wanted to try out, if the first chapter is successful I will post next chapter.

5 years after married life and Kara and Lena Luthor divorced, neither of them were unfaithful of course but both wanted different things, Lena was focused on her career and Kara wanted a family with her.

It led to many uncomfortable and cold nights in bed between them until one-day Kara walked away and filed for divorce, Lena’s heart was shattered upon realizing that she screwed up and now it was too late.

Kara was gone, moved back to Midvale to be with her parents, Lena buried herself in her work at L-Corp, she was the company CEO and she needed to be strong especially since her mother Lillian Luthor was determined to get control of the business from her daughter and kick her off, she already had 4 other board members on her side.

Ever since she was born her mother had despised her, Lena was born different and Lillian Luthor hated her for it then when Lena got married to Kara well Lillian Luthor tried everything to ruin their marriage.

But she never succeeded, turns out she didn’t need to try, all she needed to do was wait for Lena to drive the marriage into the ground herself.

Kara wanted kids and Lena avoided the topic whenever she could, it was not because she hated kids because she didn’t, she wanted to be a parent with Kara but she was afraid, Afraid that she would end up like her mother.

Bitter and pathetic is how Lena saw Lillian Luthor, Kara was the best thing to happen to her and she ruined it.

Kara never judged Lena for being born different, in fact when Lena revealed herself to Kara for the first time Kara simply kissed her and told her she loved her no matter what, Lena cried the whole night.

3 years later after the divorce, Lena was in the coffee shop with the paperwork for her company’s latest creation, a synthetic arm for amputees.

“Lena” came the beautiful voice Lena would never forget, she looked up from her paperwork and standing there before her was Kara Danvers.

“Kara” Lena whispered shocked as she looked at Kara before smiling “Wow, still as beautiful as ever” she said.

Kara smiled “It’s good to see you” she said, “How have you been?” she asked.

“Good thanks” Lena answered and she closed the file on the project and she motioned to the seat in front of her “Please, join me” she invited.

Kara nodded her head and sat down “You look good” she said, both feeling the awkwardness around them.

Lena smiled and nodded her head before looking to the cup in her hands before looking to Kara “Kara… Can you tell me where we went wrong?” she whispered.

“Can we not talk about this Lena?” Kara pleaded.

“I just don’t understand why, everything was good with us” Lena said.

“You know what happened, I wanted to raise a family with you Lena but all you cared about was work” Kara said and Lena shook her head “No that’s not true, I loved you Kara and I always will” Lena said.

Kara snorted “You want to know what made me snap though, what drove me to file for divorce?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded her head “Yes” she whispered although something in her gut told her she was not going to like the answer.

“Our 5th wedding anniversary Lena, I wanted to spend it with you but then you texted me and told me you were on a plane to Washington D.C, you forgot our own wedding anniversary for the 3rd time” Kara said.

Lena looked back and she closed her eyes at the realization just how royally she screwed up “Kara, I’m so sorry” Lena whispered and went to grab Kara’s hand but Kara pulled back and stood up “Now if you don’t mind, I got places to be” she said and she walked.

Leaving Lena there in deep thought and tears flooding her eyes, she was a terrible wife and she broke Kara’s heart.

She sat there for what felt like ages before getting the courage to jump up from her seat and she chased after Kara who left a few minutes ahead of her, if she was fast then she would still be able to catch her… right.

Kara managed to find Kara easily but what she saw broke her heart into pieces, Kara was with somebody else, a young woman about Kara’s age with long brown hair down to her shoulders and pale skin with blue eyes.

Lena watched as her ex-wife wrapped the woman in a tight embrace and they kissed deep, their tongues clashing hungrily, Lena felt like she couldn’t breath and she turned on her heels and ran off before Kara or her lover saw her.

Lena sobbed all night long.


	2. Past and Present Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years ago Lena screwed up, now Kara is in a relationship that's a bit more darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for the comments on chapter 1 and I look forward to hearing more from you all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

3 years ago:

Kara prepared a special dinner for Lena for their 5th wedding anniversary, she hoped Lena would remember it this time unlike the previous 2 times she forgot and was busy with work, she sometimes wondered if Lena really loved her but this was a feeling she pushed aside because she wanted to save her marriage.

Being without Lena would hurt her, she couldn’t walk away because she was so in love with Lena and now here she was sitting at the dining room table with the dinner rapidly going cold and yet there was still no sign of Lena.

She was beginning to think Lena was hurt or in trouble and that was why she had not returned home yet, she was determined to give her wife the benefit of the doubt until she got the text from Lena Luthor.

She was on the company jet and heading to Washington D.C for business like it was nothing there was no apology and no happy anniversary’s, the only thing there was ‘I love you’ and ‘see you soon’ that was all besides the message that she was heading to Washington.

Kara grabbed the 2nd bottle of wine and an empty glass before heading over to the couch, she was pissed and when she was pissed she got drunk, a little something she picked up off her sister Alex who got drunk when she was hurt.

The 2nd bottle was drained, then the 3rd and then the 4th and finally by the 5th bottle of wine Kara passed out on the couch with one hell of a hangover to come.

Though she did drunk dial her sister Alex and was sobbing her heart out, Alex was worried because she never heard her sister in this state and she was worried Kara would hurt herself so Alex and her girlfriend Maggie went over and checked on her.

That is when they found Kara passed out on the couch in a mess, the food stone called on the table whilst she lay there passed out in a drunken mess.

Alex was seething, she was always protective of Kara especially when they were kids growing up, Lucy Lane who was Kara’s ex-girlfriend back in college broke Kara’s heart once and Alex warned Lena what would happen if she broke Kara’s heart too.

Maggie saw Kara as the little sister she never had but always wanted, Kara was just so sunny and smiles all the time though right now she was broken, Alex and Maggie cleared the mess up and soon fell asleep in the seats nearby.

By the morning Kara was suffering from the worst hangover imaginable, Alex handed her some water and aspirin as Maggie made coffee for herself, Alex and Kara to help sober her up fully.

Kara was a mess, she was sobbing into Alex’s shoulder as Alex held her tight and by this point Alex wish Lena was here so she could kick her ass but luckily for Lena, she was in Washington and out of Alex’s reach.

Kara got to her feet and walked into the bedroom leaving Alex and Maggie in confusion before she came back out with her bags, both Maggie and Alex looked to her in shock at what she was going to do, they never expected Kara to give up on her marriage to Lena but then again there is only so much a person can take before they break and Kara broke.

Lena pushed her luck and it was going to cost her their marriage, Kara went back to Midvale to visit hers and Alex’s parents and they happily welcomed her home.

By the time Lena got home, the divorce papers were waiting for her, Lena had never been more broken as she dropped to her knees and sobbed, she never expected to lose Kara, she did not even know how they ended up this way.

She tried talking to Kara first but Kara was not answering her calls, when Lena turned up to Midvale on thanksgiving Alex had to be restrained by Maggie and Jeremiah from beating her, Kara was not talking to her.

Lena soon surrendered now realizing she could not get her wife back, with no understanding of why their marriage ended the way it did.

Present Day:

Amy was Kara’s new lover, Lena had done her research on her because seeing her with her tongue down Kara’s throat made her pissed off, Kara deserved better… she deserved somebody who could give her the stars.

Kara met Amy a year after the divorce was settled and things were going well, of course Alex did not like the way Amy controlled Kara’s actions of course and she often suspected Amy was abusive towards Kara… little did she know how right she was.

Maggie on the other hand did her best to control the brewing situation but trying to protect her girlfriend from the truth as well as protecting Kara was not easy, Kara was not pressing charges because Amy had her claws dug in deep so without Kara pressing charges, Maggie could not arrest Amy though she would not dare arrest her, no… Maggie had no intention of putting cuffs on Amy for hurting Kara, in her opinion that was a capital offence, the punishment being a beatdown so violent that Amy would end up breathing through a straw for the rest of her life and Maggie would be all too happy to deliver it.

Until one night… it all came to a head and Amy attacked Kara violently, Alex would discover her suspicions were correct and Maggie’s knowledge about what was going on but of course a late-night visitor who wanted to see Kara found out the truth about Kara’s abusive relationship at the hands of Amy.

Amy was going to learn the most valuable lesson at the hands of Lena Luthor… never harm Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this latest part.


	3. The Pain of Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets badly hurt until the timely arrival of Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for the comments on chapters 1&2 and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Kara could not keep covering up the bruises forever, Alex was asking questions and she knew that Maggie was not going to stop trying to convince her to testify against Amy but she couldn’t, it was too late because Amy already got inside her head.

Every beating she received from Amy, she felt she deserved it because Amy hammered that thought inside her head, tonight was an ordinary night for Kara… Amy was out with her friends mean whilst Kara was in the apartment completely cut off from her friends and her family.

Amy wanted control of every aspect of her life and she did, Kara had so many chores to do that she could barely even finish in time and that is how tonight’s beating became the worse she had ever received.

Amy returned home to the apartment drunk as hell and looking for trouble, she went to the fridge and found there was no beers in the fridge, turning to face Kara with a sneer “Where are my beers?” she demanded.

“You drank them all yesterday” Kara replied and Amy sighed as she slammed the fridge door shut “You didn’t think to get me more?” Amy asked and Kara could see how tonight was going to end but unknown to her that it was going to be far worse.

“I’ve been busy” Kara said as she internally braced herself for what was coming.

Amy laughed without any humor and she stalked her way closer to Kara slowly “You know, I think it’s time you got taught a lesson… don’t you?” she said.

Kara shook her head and went to plead for Amy not to attack her but unfortunately Amy punched her in the gut before she even had the chance to react, she never even saw it coming.

Kara dropped down to the floor clutching her gut, coughing violently and Amy smirked “Time for the lesson to begin” she stalked closer and Kara closed her eyes.

Mean whilst Alex and Maggie were talking to each other about their day at work, Alex was a doctor at the general hospital and Maggie was a cop, though right now Alex was doing most of the talking and Maggie was feeing the guilt mount.

Alex deserved to know the truth about Amy beating Kara, but she knew that if Alex found out she would never forgive her for it, she wished she could help Kara but she couldn’t because Kara was not pressing charges and without a testimony from Kara or without witnessing the beatings herself then she had no cause to arrest Amy though she would probably put a bullet in Amy’s head for laying a hand on Kara.

“Maggie, you ok?” Alex asked clearly concerned, she had been talking for a while and Maggie looked as though she was preoccupied with something.

“I’m fine Alex, I’m sorry I just thinking about something” Maggie said.

“You want to talk about it?” Alex asked.

Maggie sighed, she couldn’t keep this bottled up anymore, maybe Kara would listen to her sister “Alex… I need to tell you something” Maggie said as she got to her feet.

Alex looked curious at her girlfriend “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“It’s about Kara” she said and she breathed out before telling Alex the truth.

Meanwhile:

Lena popped by Kara’s apartment, she had no idea why but her feelings was troubling her, she felt a twinge in her gut that did not feel like jealousy but felt like something else, Lena breathed in deep and reached the apartment and was about to knock on the door when she heard a loud crash coming from inside.

Not hesitating a second, she slammed her shoulder against the door causing it to give way, what she saw sent her into a fierce rage, laying on the remains of the coffee table was Kara who was beaten very badly.

Her left eye was swollen and her lip was split and her right arm was very obviously broken, Kara looked to Lena and whimpered and Lena felt her anger spike as she glared hatefully towards Amy who was smirking “Who the hell are you?” she asked.

Lena grabbed Amy by her throat and slammed her against the wall “I’m Lena, her ex-wife you bitch” Lena snarled before throwing Amy over the couch hard.

Amy got to her feet and smashed the vase over Lena’s head but seeing Kara so hurt had Lena’s adrenaline on fire and she violently retaliated against Amy.

Lena and Amy fought a grueling battle in the apartment, Lena was bleeding from her nose badly but she gave as good as she got, Amy was seriously hurt from the beating Lena was dishing out on her.

Lena’s knuckles were bruised and bloodied, she knew she was going to be sore afterwards but she did not care, she was determined to make Amy suffer for hurting Kara.

Outside the apartment building Maggie’s car skidded to a stop, Alex was out the car door and into the apartment building the second the car stopped, Maggie told her the whole thing and she was pissed then Maggie got a call in from the precinct about a domestic disturbance from Kara’s apartment building and Alex was out the door within seconds.

Lena punched Amy hard in the jaw, a loud crack filled the air as Amy stumbled back but Alex came around the corner and grabbed her by the throat “Going somewhere?” she snarled before knocking Amy out before she looked to Lena who was standing there bruised and bloodied up from the fight, for some reason… Alex was not surprised one bit to find Lena standing here.

Once Amy was arrested by Maggie and taken away, Alex knelt beside Kara and pulled her into her arms, Lena watched with a smile as Alex took care of her sister as they waited for the paramedics to arrive at the apartment.

Alex looked to Lena and Lena’s heart broke at the tears flooding her eyes “Thank you” she whispered and Lena smiled and nodded her head in response.

It was time to recover, for both Kara and Lena and as for their broken marriage… well maybe Lena proved that she was willing to change and do anything to get her wife back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Hospital Talk Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst waiting in the hospital waiting room, Alex and Maggie. 
> 
> Then when Kara wakes up, Alex and Kara talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Alex and Lena were sitting in the hospital waiting room as the doctors and nurses went to work on Kara, Lena’s injuries were already checked by a nurse thanks to Alex who did not give her a chance to argue.

Lena hated leaving Kara’s side but Alex did not want Lena injuring herself further, Kara would not be happy with her if she allowed Lena to injure herself further, Alex was waiting patiently in the waiting room of the hospital with Lena.

As much as she wished she could, she could not be the one to work on Kara… her emotions of seeing her sister so broken was ripping her up inside and she could not risk Kara’s health further.

Maggie arrived an hour later, she waited in the parking lot for about 50 minutes just waiting and trying to figure out how to face Alex who was no doubt about it pissed at her, she couldn’t blame Alex for being angry with her, she was angry with herself for hiding the truth from Alex.

Alex looked to Maggie and she looked away, Lena could sense the tense atmosphere between them both so she excused herself and limped away with her hand pressed against the right side of her body.

Lena was gone and the room was empty besides Alex and Maggie who was standing in silence.

“How is she?” Maggie asked fidgeting her hands.

“Don’t know, still waiting to hear” Alex said.

Maggie nodded her head and she placed her hands into her pockets “Alex, I’m…” Alex cut her off with a raise of her hand “Don’t bother, you neglected to tell me my sister was being abused and you let it continue” Alex said.

Maggie shook her head “No, I never wanted this to happen to Kara, Alex… I swear, I couldn’t arrest Amy without proof and Kara would not press charges and denied it whenever I asked her” Maggie said.

Alex looked away and ran a hand through her hair before glaring at Maggie again “If you had told me earlier Maggie I could have convinced her to give Amy up” Alex said raising her voice slightly.

“Alex… I’m sorry” Maggie whispered brokenly, the guilt of Kara laying in the hospital bed broken caused the guilt to pile up on her, she failed Kara and in doing so she felt Alex slipping from her.

“Just… Just leave Maggie, I need time” Alex whispered and she walked out the door to join Lena.

Maggie lowered her head and she turned and walked away, Alex needed space and she would give it to her.

As Alex left the room to be with Lena and Maggie left, the doctor that was working on Kara came walking towards Lena and Alex.

“How is she?” Alex asked impatiently.

The doctor looked to her charts and she sighed “Ok well, Kara suffered multiple beatings, though none of her injuries are fatal, she will need extensive help and bed rest until her body has healed up” the doctor said.

“Ok Emma, thanks” Alex said and Emma smiled and nodded her head before walking away.

Lena looked to Alex who sighed in relief at the news that Kara would be fine “I say we take turns taking care of her” Lena said.

Alex looked to her in confusion “Lena, I appreciate you saving my sister but I think you are the last person she needs considering” Alex said, Lena stepped up though and walked into Alex’s personal space “And I am not suggesting it, I am telling” Lena growled.

Alex sighed before Emma coughed “Ok, Kara is awake and she wants to see you Alex” Emma said and Alex nodded her head before looking to Lena “Stay there, something tells me she will want to see you” Alex said and she walked off into Kara’s room.

Lena sat down outside and waited.

Mean whilst:

Alex entered the room and her heart shattered at the sight before her, she hated seeing Kara so broken and she was not there to stop it.

“Hey” she whispered as she sat down next to Kara’s bed.

“Hey” Kara whispered back “Thanks for coming to get me” she said softly.

“That’s what sisters do, we look out for each other” Alex said with a smile as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair tenderly, Kara sighed feeling Alex’s fingers brush through her hair tenderly.

“Where’s Lena, is she ok?” Kara asked worriedly and Alex smiled “She’s fine, just worried for you” Alex replied.

Kara smiled softly and looked down at her arm that was in a sling, Alex sighed heavily “Kara, why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked.

“Just didn’t want to admit it, didn’t want to admit how worthless I felt” Kara replied.

Alex took Kara’s hand into her own and caressed her knuckle “Now you listen here to me Kara, you are not worthless or pathetic… you are strong and kind and deserve all the love in the world” Alex said.

Kara snorted “really? Because the one person I truly loved ended up breaking my heart in 5 years of being married, and 3 of those years she forgot our anniversary” Kara said.

“Believe me I know and I am not defending Lena, she has a lot to answer and make up for” Alex said, “But you know, I think she proved herself a chance and try and make up for screwing up” she said.

Kara nodded her head in agreement “Can I talk to her, in private” she said.

Alex nodded her head and planted a kiss on Kara’s forehead before heading into the hall to get Lena who was waiting patiently.

She had no intention of forgiving Lena so easily, Lena screwed up and she was going to have to work hard to win Kara back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. :) <3


	5. The Hospital Talk Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lena's turn to talk to Kara, will it go well or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter for the story, I hope you enjoy it.

Lena was waiting outside for Alex and Kara to finish talking when Alex came back out and smiled to her “Ok she wants to see you now” Alex said as she closed the door behind her “I’m going to get a coffee and give you both some privacy” she walked off leaving Lena standing there with her heart pounding inside her chest.

Kara waited as her heart pounded inside her chest after Alex closed the door behind her, she waited for what felt like minutes but it was only a few seconds when Lena finally entered the room with a smile.

“Hey” Kara greeted with a polite smile.

Lena smiled back and walked to the bed slowly “Hey” she whispered back.

“Thanks for saving me” Kara said and Lena smiled and shrugged her shoulders “You would have done the same thing for me” Lena replied.

Kara nodded her head in agreement because she knew she would if he roles was reversed “I do have a question though, why did you come around in the first place?” Kara asked.

Lena lowered her head before running her fingers along Kara’s cheek gently “I wanted to see you, Kara… I love you with everything I have and… you are right” she said as she inhaled deep before continuing “I was paying more attention to work than you, there is no excuse for forgetting our anniversary so early in the marriage” Lena admitted.

“It hurt, knowing I did not matter to you” Kara revealed and Lena sighed as she pressed her palm to Kara’s cheek.

“Kara, you did matter and you will always matter to me” Lena said.

“You had a funny way of showing it” Kara muttered and Lena placed her face in her hands and sighed heavier before looking Kara in the eye “I don’t know what else you want me to say or do Kara, tell me what I can do to convince you I’m willing to do anything to win you back” Lena demanded.

Kara closed her eye and took a deep breath before looking to Lena again “Just give me time to heal Lena, that is all I want for now” Kara said.

Lena fell silent but then she nodded her head “But after that, then what?” she asked.

Kara shrugged “I’ll call you” she said and Lena nodded her head before she got to her feet, looking to Kara one more time she leaned in close and pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving a tearful Kara behind.

Alex returned not long after Lena left and found Kara sniffling and wiping her eye, Alex knew that Lena had just left because she had seen her leave with tears running down her cheeks so Kara and Lena’s talk did nothing to make either Kara or Lena feel better.

“Lena’s gone?” Alex asked already knowing the answer, Kara nodded her head whispering “Yes” softly as she straightened up and smiled to her sister.

Alex smiled back as she sat on the chair next to Alex’s bed “Mom and dad are on their way, their plane will land this evening” Alex said as she sat down, Kara smiled bright and nodded her head.

“It’ll be good to see Mom and dad” Kara said before looking to Alex curiously “Where’s Maggie?” she asked, she knew Maggie was at the apartment and had arrested Amy but where was she now.

“She left, I told her I needed some time” she said.

Kara sighed heavily “She told you” she said.

“Yeah, that’s why I came over” Alex replied.

Kara shuffled about in the bed uncomfortably “Alex, don’t be mad at her, she was trying to protect you from the truth” Kara said.

“I know but still I deserved to know Kara, you’re my sister” Alex said as her fists clenched tight, Kara took her hand into her own “So what you going to do now?” Kara asked.

“Doctors said you are to remain on bed rest for a while, I will take you home tomorrow and I will take care of you with mom and dad’s help” Alex said.

Kara closed her eye and she settled down into the bed before looking to Alex one more time “Fine but ask Maggie to come over, I want to see her” Kara said and Alex nodded her head.

“Ok Kara, now get some rest” Alex whispered as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair as Kara drifted into a deep sleep because the painkillers were kicking in.

The next day:

Alex had finally brought Kara back to her apartment that she shared with Amy, Alex made sure to come back and toss all of Amy’s things out, every reminder of the bitch was gone but though she was gone from physically from Kara’s life, mentally she still haunted Kara.

Kara dreamt of her, Amy was right now behind bars awaiting her trial after Kara gave her statement to the detectives earlier that day before she was released from the hospital, Alex locked the apartment door behind her after helping Kara through the door.

Alex brought her stuff around last night and set up the spare room for herself to sleep in until Kara was well enough, helping Kara to her bed slowly Alex pulled the covers back and helped Kara climb into the bed slowly.

She had just taken more pain meds and they were starting to kick in slowly, making her sleepy so Alex made sure Kara was tucked in and watched Kara drift asleep slowly, her presence comforted Kara from the nightmares of the beatings Amy gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, coming next 'Flashback Maggie' :)


	6. Flashback: Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie thinks back to when she told Alex about Amy hurting Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you all for your comments, here is the latest chapter so I hope you will enjoy.

3 days later and Maggie was sitting in hers and Alex’s shared apartment, she had not slept a wink since the incident and the bed felt so cold and unforgiving without Alex in it, she only wanted to protect Alex from the truth whilst also trying to protect Kara but she failed.

She told Alex in hopes that Alex would be able to get her sister but by then it was too late and Amy had beaten Kara badly.

Flashback:

“It’s about Kara” Maggie said softly, nervously placing her knife and fork down before standing up.

“What’s wrong with Kara? Is she hurt? Is she sick?” Alex was on high alert now because she worried about her sister easily, the thought of losing her sister would break her heart and she knew it would break their parents heart too.

Maggie closed her eyes and she gulped heavily, she couldn’t hide it from Alex any longer, not if there was hope that Alex could convince Kara to give Amy up.

Maggie launched into everything she knew and what she suspected, as she told Alex everything, Alex’s mood grew darker with each passing moment until Maggie finished and they stood there in silence.

It was Alex who broke the unnerving silence first as she stood there with her fist clenched tight.

“So, all this time you suspected Amy was beating Kara and yet you did nothing!” Alex raised her voice.

“I couldn’t, Alex… I don’t have proof of what’s going on and Kara’s not admitting it, she’s scared” Maggie replied.

“So what, you tell me now whilst for all we know she is being beaten at this very moment” Alex said with a growl behind her voice.

Maggie shook her head “No, I’ve got Winn who works dispatch at NCPD to give me a call if there is a domestic disturbance at Kara’s address” Maggie said as she walked forward and went to place her hands-on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex though recoiled and slapped Maggie hard across the cheek “Don’t… touch… me” Alex growled “Tonight you’re sleeping in the bed alone” Alex said.

Maggie gulped fearing this was the end, she did not want Alex walking out the door because that image would kill her “Where…” Maggie gulped heavily before continuing her sentence “Where are you going?” Maggie asked.

“I’m going to Kara’s” Alex said and she went to grab her coat when Maggie’s cell rang out, Maggie looked to the name on the cell and she paled instantly before looking to Alex “It’s Winn” she whispered.

Alex turned on her heels and sprinted from the apartment fast with Maggie hot on her trail as Winn informed her that a call came through about a domestic disturbance coming from Kara’s apartment.

Present Day:

Maggie was sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer in her hand, she had recently been suspended from work because she lost her temper with one of the other detectives working at the NCPD who was making suggestive remarks about Alex.

He was always an ass but hearing somebody talk that way about Alex set Maggie on fire and she ended up kicking his ass and knocked out 2 of his teeth.

Maggie’s cell phone rang out and she looked at the name, smiling softly she found it was Alex calling her so taking a deep breath she answered her cell.

“Hello” she greeted.

It was not Alex’s voice on the other end though, it was Kara’s “Hey Maggie, am I interrupting?” Kara asked.

“No of course not, but why are you using Alex’s phone Kara?” Maggie asked.

“Alex has gone to take mom and dad back to their hotel and she left her cell behind” Kara answered, Maggie nodded her head understanding. “So what’s up?” Maggie asked.

“I want you to come over, this thing with you and Alex is ridiculous, 3 days without talking” Kara said.

“Kara, Alex said she needed space and I want to give it to her” Maggie said.

“Do you love my sister?” Kara asked.

“Yes” Maggie answered without hesitating.

“Do you want her home with you?” Kara asked again.

“Yes” Maggie answered again without hesitating.

“Good now get your ass over here so we can talk before she gets home” Kara said.

Maggie laughed “Ok on my way” she said.

“Good, oh by the way Maggie…” there was a slight pause “Why does my sister have you listed on her cell phone as ‘Love Bunny?’” Kara asked.

“Bye Kara” Maggie said fast as lightning before hanging up, Kara smirked before bursting out laughing in hysterics, she had to admit… she enjoyed that because being on bed rest was boring, right now she was sure Maggie was blushing bright red and she was right.

Maggie was sitting in the apartment bright red and her face in her hands “I’m so not going to be able to look her in the eye” she muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	7. Kara's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gives Maggie some advice concerning Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it

It did not take Maggie long to get to Kara’s apartment before Alex, Alex would be a while because she liked to stay and talk to hers and Kara’s mother and father before returning home so Kara and Maggie had time for a quick chat before Alex returned.

Maggie had a spare key to the apartment which Kara gave to her to use in an emergency, she knew Kara was on bed rest so she did not want to knock on the door and make Kara get up and hurt herself more by over doing it when she was ordered by the doctors to rest.

Opening the door slowly, Maggie poked her head through the door and looked around just to check if Alex was in “Hello” she called.

Kara’s voice sounded loudly from the bedroom down the hall “Come in Maggie, Alex is still with mom and dad” Kara said.

Maggie sighed as she opened the door fully and closed it behind her before heading into Kara’s bedroom, Kara was sat up and her arm was in a sling.

“Hey Love Bunny” Kara greeted with a teasing smirk.

Maggie sighed and shook her head and she smirked back “Shut up” she replied.

Kara giggled “Damn I knew you made my sister a love-struck fool but I never knew she went into cute nicknames” Kara said, “Oh please tell me you have one for her?” Kara asked.

“Maybe” Maggie answered as she sat down.

Kara practically beamed at the thought of having something new to hang over her sister’s head “Oh please, tell me” She pleaded and Maggie laughed heavily, Kara continued to plead with her on and on about it but Maggie never relented until Kara used her most dreaded weapon… one that made everyone powerless.

She pouted.

Maggie shook her head and her eyes widened in horror “No, don’t” she pleaded and Kara kept going, intensifying the dreaded pout and slowly it was breaking the walls around Maggie’s beloved nickname for Alex.

“Please!!!” Kara put everything she had into the pout and soon Maggie’s defenses gave way and with a heavy sigh she closed her eyes “My Sweet Honey Alex” Maggie whispered.

The silence was eerie as Kara sat there in bed, staring at Maggie with her mouth hanging wide open, soon Kara started laughing heavily and without control “Oh my… I… oh fuck that’s… I can’t breathe” Kara said between fits of laughter.

Maggie groaned and planted her face in her hands “Alex is going to kill me” she whispered to herself.

Soon Kara’s laughter came to a halt and she looked to Maggie seriously this time “3 days Maggie, 3 days and neither one of you has made the first move” Kara said.

Maggie nodded her head “She said she wanted space, I’m respecting that” Maggie said.

Kara shook her head and sighed heavily “Maggie, giving her space is a bad move… giving her space gives her time to build a wall around her heart” Kara said.

Maggie looked confused “Really?” she replied.

“Un-fucking-Believable” Kara said shaking her head “3rd year I was married to Lena, you got shot on a routine job at NCPD” Kara said and Maggie nodded her head remembering that day.

“Yeah, that was when I told Alex I loved her for the 1st time” Maggie said.

“Totally stupid fucking move there, you should have told her earlier or a few days after that, not the moment you wake up in hospital” Kara said, “and oh yeah, what did Alex do?” she asked.

Maggie nodded her head “She left the hospital after making sure I was ok and she went home to Midvale for space” she answered.

“When she says she needs space, she is trying to stop herself from getting hurt” Kara said, taking a deep breath, she pointed at Maggie “She’s not angry at you Maggie about not telling her, she’s scared” Kara said.

Maggie narrowed her eyes “Scared of what?” she asked.

Kara sighed “Maggie, you and my sister have been dating since me and Lena got engaged, now here we are 8 years later, 5 years of me being unhappy in a marriage to the woman I love, and 3 years of being divorced, single and dating but beaten daily” Kara stated, “Now think long and hard about this and answer the first question that pops into your head” Kara said and she waited.

Maggie sat there in silence before nodding her head “I’m scared, I’ve been engaged before and it did not end well” Maggie said.

Kara nodded her head knowing the incident with Kate Kane “Maggie, Alex is not Kate” Kara said and Maggie smiled lovingly knowing this to be true, Alex went so far beyond Kate Kane in Maggie’s heart and soul.

“I’ll ask her when she comes back” Maggie said, Kara’s face and mood darkened and she motioned for Maggie to lean forward closer to her and Maggie did only to be met with a hard slap over the head “Ow!” she complained.

“Oh, don’t be a wimp, it was just a tap” Kara said, “You want to Marry my sister you got to get past the wall she’s got built around her heart now” Kara said as she settled back down into the bed “Ok, Alex is coming home soon” Kara said sleepily.

Maggie got to her feet “I better get home and think of something but one question” Maggie said and Kara looked at her.

“Any advice on how to get rid of the wall around Alex’s heart?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed “2 ways actually… hire a wrecking ball and smash the fucking thing down or be romantic and blow the damn thing” Kara replied before her head hit the pillow and she was snoring within seconds leaving Maggie standing there staring at her with a highly worried look on her face.

“Ok, now I am worried about her” She whispered to herself giggling before she leaned down and kissed Kara’s forehead, making sure Kara was tucked in first Maggie walked out the apartment, unknown to her that Alex was about to come back to an apartment filled with the sound of Kara’s terrified screams.

The nightmares were getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


	8. Unbreakable Bond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danver sister always had a strong bond and tonight Alex comes to Kara's rescue against the nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I would like to thank everyone 'you all know who you are' for your lovely comments and I hope you will continue to enjoy.
> 
> Much love and hugs to your all :) <3

Alex returned to the apartment with bags of groceries, she had only missed Maggie by a few minutes after Kara gave Maggie her advice before falling asleep, Alex though had no time to relax and her body was on high alert when she heard Kara crying and screaming coming from her bedroom.

She ran into the bedroom and saw Kara flailing about in bed, coated with sweat and tears running from her eyes, Alex sat on the ledge of the bed and gently shook Kara who was unresponsive “Kara, wake up… it’s just a dream” Alex said.

_ Kara’s Memory: _

_ Amy advanced on Kara slowly, Kara went to run towards the apartment door but Amy was faster and she tackled Kara to the floor, Kara struggled against Amy’s hold on her but Amy was stronger than her and she kept Kara pinned to the floor. _

_ “You’re going to learn to respect me” Amy growled and she smashed her fist into Kara’s eye, and the beatings began. _

_ Kara tried to get away from Amy but no matter how hard she tried Amy always caught her, this time though it was going to cost her, Amy saw Kara struggling to push herself up with her arms, physically worn down and her eyes swollen. _

_ Amy stamped down hard on Kara’s arm and loud crack filled the room followed by Kara’s agonizing scream and her arm obviously broken, sobbing heavily Kara lay there on the on the floor clutching her broken arm. _

_ “Pathetic” Amy whispered as Kara struggled to get to her feet “No wonder your ex-wife paid attention to her work more than you, you weak and if she married you then it just goes to prove just how much of a pathetic woman she was… not surprising since she’s a freak” Amy said. _

_ Kara snarled and she got to her feet, Amy calling her pathetic was something Kara lived with for a while but hearing Amy insult Lena pissed Kara off, swinging around hard Kara used her good arm and smashed her fist into Amy’s cheek. _

_ Limping and with one arm broken Kara made another swing and it connected to Amy’s cheek again but the 3rd time was the last time, Amy grabbed Kara’s arm and flipped her over her shoulders sending Kara smashing onto the coffee table. _

_ That was when Lena burst into the room and the memory repeated, the beatings were becoming constant in Kara’s mind. _

Alex was struggling to wake Kara up, Kara was flailing about and Alex was getting worried that she would hurt herself more and she shook Kara harder “Kara, wake up!” she shouted and soon Kara gasped as she woke up to find Alex sitting there on the edge of her bed.

Without warning Kara launched herself into Alex’s waiting arms and began to sob heavily, Alex closed her eyes tight and she comforted Kara as best as she could though she was still worried about Kara.

This was not the first time the nightmares had occurred and Alex knew Kara needed help, she needed to talk about what happened otherwise it was going to kill her, they sat there in silence for a while and Kara was sniffling heavily.

“Shhhh it’s going to be ok Kara” Alex whispered as she rubbed small circles into Kara’s back.

Kara soon settled down and they sat there in silence, Kara lean back against the headboard of her bed and Alex sat on the edge looking at her.

“Kara, you really need to talk about this” Alex said, “The nightmares are getting worse” Kara closed her eyes, Alex was right they were getting worse, Alex sighed and she got up out of bed and headed to the door.

“Wait” Kara whispered softly and Alex turned to face her.

Kara took a deep breath and nodded her head “She called me pathetic, worthless… Said Lena only married me because she was desperate” Kara whispered.

Alex felt her blood boil, it was a good thing Amy was behind bars otherwise Alex would have killed her on the spot, stepping forwards slowly Alex sat down on the bed and took Kara’s hand gently.

“Now you listen to me Kara, you are none of those things… Amy is the worthless one, she did not deserve you and her beating you shows just how much she is the one who does not deserve anyone” Alex stated firmly.

Kara smiled and Alex pulled her sister into a tight hug “Come on, let’s get some sleep” Alex said and Kara whimpered causing Alex to smile softly “Ok, move over” she said.

Kara moved over allowing Alex ample room to climb into bed, wrapping Kara in a comforting hold as sleep began to overcome Kara again, Alex watched as she slowly started to drift asleep.

“Alex” Kara whispered sleepily.

“Yeah Kara” Alex replied softly.

“Thank you” She whispered and held Alex tight making Alex smile “Love you sis”

Alex planted a kiss on Kara’s forehead “Love you too sis” Alex replied.

Soon the sister drifted into a peaceful night sleep and for the first time, Kara had sweet dreams.

Their bond was unbreakable and it was going to help Kara through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara talk about their situations with Maggie and Lena, Kara visits Lena one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter some Kara/Lena moment, i hope you enjoy.

2 weeks had passed since that night and Alex and Kara talked about the nightmares and soon the nightmares faded from existence, all that was left for Kara to do now was heal from the physical wounds she got from Amy.

Alex was working in the kitchen preparing pancakes when Kara left her bedroom, Alex was quite happy living in Kara’s spare room because she was not ready to go back to see Maggie, the walls around her heart were now reinforced.

Of course, Maggie tried to talk to her but to no avail, Alex would not listen to anything Maggie had to say, Kara could hear Alex sobbing in bed every-night because she missed Maggie.

Kara sat at the table with Alex and smiled softly as they dug in, eating their pancakes happily whilst talking about work, Kara looked to Alex and sighed “You know… maybe you should talk to Maggie” Kara suggested.

Alex looked to Kara and sighed shaking her head “No Kara, we’re not discussing this” Alex said on the defensively.

Kara watched Alex for a few seconds “Come on Alex, what are you afraid of?” Kara asked.

“Me and Maggie have been dating a long time, since you and Lena got engaged and we are no further along” Alex said, “I thought she was serious about me” she admitted.

“She is serious Alex, damn I can see how much she loves you” Kara said as she pushed her empty plate to the side and leaned back in her chair.

“Then why hasn’t she proposed to me?” Alex asked standing up and running a hand through her hair.

“Because she is scared, scared you would say no and the last time she got engaged, she found her fiancée in their bed with another woman” Kara said reminding Alex of Kate Kane who was Maggie’s fiancée long before Alex and Maggie met.

Alex sighed heavily, she forgot about Kate Kane and how she broke Maggie’s heart, looking to Kara she smiled “Ok, I will talk to Maggie if you talk to Lena” Alex said.

Kara shook her head “Nope, me and Lena have nothing to say to each other” Kara said, Lena had visited her apartment over the course of the recovery but Kara made Alex send her away, she was not emotionally ready to see Lena then and now she simply did not want to.

“Come on Kara, she saved your life… I think she deserves a chance” Alex said and Kara looked away.

“Alex, mine and Lena’s situation is far different to you and Maggie” Kara said.

“I know but… Kara, just talk to her, I’m not telling you to jump into bed with her… just talk and when you’re done, you leave her office and I will take you to a bar” Alex said.

Kara sighed heavily and nodded her head “Ok, I will talk to Lena if you talk to Maggie” Kara said and Alex smiled.

L-Corp Industries:

Lena was sitting in her office looking through the photo album that she had made with Kara the 2nd year they were married, back then they were so happy in the pictures of Kara and Lena in the years they were dating to the first 2 years they were married then nothing, just empty pages.

Lena had often wonder in the past about how she screwed up so badly but then Kara told her, she hated herself for the pain she put Kara through, Amy did not deserve Kara but then again… did Lena deserve her.

Lena wished she did but when she thought about it, she realized that nobody was deserving of Kara, Kara was so special and so sunny… hell even the sun had a hard time outshining Kara Danvers.

Lena would look at Kara for what felt like hours, she loved seeing Kara radiated in the light of the sun but now Kara was out of her reach.

Soon there was a knock on the door and Jessica walked in “Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here to see you” Jessica said.

Lena sighed expecting it to be Alex but hoping it was Kara “Send her in” she said softly as she stood up and walked until she was in front of her desk, she was thinking Alex had come to see her but hoping it was Kara, her hopes were answered because Kara walked through the doors and Jessica closed them behind her leaving the 2 to the privacy.

The silence was awkward and uncomfortable, Lena smiled softly and Kara returned the smile with her own, the sun shining into the room and onto Kara, radiating her in sunlight and Lena was made speechless, no matter how many times she looked at Kara, Kara always made her speechless.

“Hey” “I missed you” Lena and Kara said at the same time, Lena had no idea what made her say those 3 words but it was the truth, she missed Kara every day.

“I missed you too” Kara said, she thought it would be difficult to say but it wasn’t, she did miss Lena… every day she thought about her.

“Kara, please come home” Lena pleaded, “I can be better than what I was” Lena said.

Kara sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes as she looked away before looking to Lena “No Lena, you can’t… this company comes 1st to you” Lena looked confused until Kara finished “And I come 2nd” Kara said.

“That’s not true” Lena argued softly.

Kara snorted “Lena, you were always working on files for the company, the 3 anniversaries you forgot, I always spent alone because you jetted off to Washington or New York for business” Kara said.

Lena lowered her head because she knew Kara was right, she had been paying more attention to her company more than her wife, Kara should always have come first but instead she drove her wife away.

“I promise, no more… I promise to be the wife you deserve” Lena pleaded and Kara shook her head “You can’t change Lena” she whispered and she walked closer until she was in Lena’s personal space.

Kara snaked her arms around Lena’s neck and rested her hands on the back of Lena’s head before pulling her down into a deep kiss, Lena moaned softly as their tongues met and her arms wrapped around Kara’s hips and held her close.

Tears pooling down their cheeks as they deepened the kiss before pulling back but their foreheads remained pressed together, their eyes closed tight as tears ran down their cheeks, the urge to cry was overwhelming for them both because Lena felt it during the kiss.

This was the last kiss they would share because once Kara walked out those doors, she was never coming back and Lena knew she would break down.

“I will always love you Lena, my heart will always be yours” Kara whispered, “But I want a family and you are incapable of changing your ways, this company is your baby” she turned on her heels and walked out the office.

Lena’s legs gave out from under her and she allowed herself to break, it was over and she lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't count Lena out just yet, i wanted too make her lose hope so i can set up her path to win Kara back and also give her victory over Lillian Luthor and also i will be introducing Kara's new (OFC) Girlfriend very soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	10. Meeting Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie talk, Kara meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, once again all to those who have commented on previous chapter... well big hugs and a big thank you to you all.

Maggie was sitting in hers and Alex’s apartment when the sound of keys in the lock drew her attention, jumping to her feet she smiled when Alex stepped through the door “Hey” she greeted with a smile.

“Hey” Maggie replied with a bright smile.

“How are you?” Alex asked politely.

“I am good, you?” Maggie answered.

“Good, good” Alex said nodding her head and the 2 fell into an uncomfortable silence, Maggie went straight to Alex and engulfed her in a tight hug, Alex smiled more and hugged her back tighter.

“I have missed you” Maggie whispered.

“I have missed you too” Alex admitted, “We need to talk” Alex said.

“Ok but first let me speak” Maggie said determined and Alex nodded her head “Ok” she replied.

Maggie took a deep breath before launching into what she wanted to say “Alex, I know I have screwed up and I know that you think I’m not taking this relationship seriously but nothing can be further from the truth, I am utterly and completely in love with you” Maggie started and Alex smiled “I love you too” she replied and Maggie smiled before continue “Alex, I don’t want to be your girlfriend anymore… I want to be your wife” Maggie said.

Alex’s smile brightened up “We got do to some catching up before we get married” Alex said.

“I know and I am willing to wait for whenever you want Alex, because I love you… always have and I always will, my heart is yours till the end of time” Maggie said.

Alex’s heart melted and she pulled Alex into a tight embrace “I love you always my love bunny” Alex whispered.

“I love you always My sweet honey” Maggie replied tightening her arms around Alex’s body before they pulled apart “So are you coming home, the bed is cold without you” Maggie said and Alex smiled and nodded her head.

“I’m coming home” Alex replied and she pulled her girlfriend into a passionate kiss, Maggie kissed her back with equal passion, their arms wrapped securely around each other tight until they parted in need of air.

Later that evening:

Kara was in a bar and Alex was getting herself and Kara drinks, at least 5-woman eyed Kara but none of them interested Kara, she was not into relationships right now, she just wanted to hang out with her sister.

Alex returned to their booth and handed Kara her drink “Here you go” she said and Kara smiled as she took her drink into her hands and took a sip before looking to Alex “So how did it go with Maggie?” she asked.

Alex smiled “I’m moving back in with her and we’re going to take our time, Maggie said she will wait till I am ready” Alex replied.

Kara smiled but pouted “Aww, I will miss your company” she said.

Alex giggled “Don’t worry, we will still have our movie nights” Alex said.

Kara nodded her head and took a sip of her drink, Alex looked around her and she noticed a young woman about hers and Kara’s age looking at Kara, but with no lust in her sapphire eyes, instead they were friendly and welcoming.

Alex looked to Kara and smiled “Hey Kara, by the bar at your 10 o’clock” Alex said and Kara looked, she saw the young woman who was looking at her and when the woman noticed Kara looking at her she offered Kara a friendly smile.

Kara looked at her sister “I’m not doing relationships right now Alex, I’m not going to make her like a rebound” Kara said.

Alex nodded “I’m just thinking, maybe a new friend will be good for you” Alex said, “I’m going to be busy in the hospital soon so I will barely see Maggie, Maggie will be busy at NCPD and Mom and dad are back in Midvale” Alex said before motioning to the woman at the bar “Make friends, that way I won’t be worried about you” Alex said.

Kara sighed heavily before looking to Alex “But I don’t want to leave you here alone, we’re having a bonding moment” Kara said.

Alex smiled “And I will be here when you get back, just go over and say ‘hello’” Alex said.

“Hello” Alex and Kara jumped out of their skin and they looked, sure enough they saw the young woman standing there with a gentle smile on her face, her long brunette hair curling down to her shoulders.

“Hey, I’m Kara” Kara introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you Kara, I’m Claire” The woman introduced herself, Alex was next to introduce herself and Claire smiled and shook her hand “Nice to meet you both, I hope you don’t mind me coming over but I saw you sitting over here and I wanted to introduce myself” Claire said.

Kara smiled “No, of course not but… I’m not really looking for a relationship right now, just got out of one” Kara admitted and Alex felt like face planting herself, yep that’s definitely a mood killer.

Claire simply smiled and nodded her head “I perfectly understand, I to just got out of a relationship, just looking to make friends” Claire replied and Kara smiled.

“Well maybe we can hang out sometime” Kara suggested and Claire handed her a piece of paper “Here’s my number, I got to go to work but I hope we meet again soon” Claire said.

“Me too” Kara said “I’ll call you” Claire smiled to both Kara and Alex before heading out.

Alex looked to Kara who was still watching Claire’s curvaceous body walk out the door, soon Kara yelped after Alex kicked her “Why did you do that?” she whined pouting.

“Because your tongue was in danger of being stepped on and not to mention the puddle of drool you are leaving too” Alex said, Kara wiped her mouth and pouted more before smirking.

“Want another drink… Sweet honey?” Kara asked and Alex’s mouth dropped open in horror.

“How did you know that?” she whispered.

Kara struggled to keep herself from laughing as she stood up “From you’re ‘Love Bunny’” Kara said and she burst out laughing as she walked to the bar leaving behind a furiously blushing Alex.

“Oh, Maggie is so sleeping on the couch tonight” she mumbled as Kara got their drinks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	11. Building Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Claire meet up for a friendly drink to get to know each other, Lena and Lillian have a small confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you continue to enjoy.

Kara was sitting alone in her apartment 2 nights later, she was reading a book but occasionally she looked to the number on her cell phone, Claire’s number was logged in but Kara did not make the call, but she was lonely ever since Alex went home to be with Maggie.

Alex was going to be working quite a bit at the hospital and Maggie was going to be working the late shift at the NCPD so Kara was alone right now.

Grabbing her cell phone from the side, she looked to Claire’s number… Alex was right, there was no harm in making new friends and with that thought she dialed the number.

It rung 3 times before the soft voice of Claire sounded on the other end “Hello?” she greeted curiously, she did not have Kara’s number so she did not know who was calling her.

“Hey Claire, it’s Kara” Kara said introducing herself.

“Oh hi Kara, it’s good to hear from you” Claire said cheerfully.

Kara smiled “How are you doing?” Kara asked as she kept the phone pressed to her ear with one hand and turned the page of her book with the other.

“I am pretty good thanks, you up to much?” She asked.

“No, just reading my book, my sister is working so I am on my own” Kara said.

“In that case, would you like to get a drink sometime?” Claire asked “As friends of course” she stated knowing Kara wanted to be just friends.

Kara hummed in response “Hmm sure, the same place we met” Kara suggested.

“Cool, meet you there” Claire said and they hung up, Kara grabbed her coat and she texted Alex _‘Off to meet Claire, how’s work going?’_ Kara texted.

It was not long until Alex texted back _‘Boring, I’m sitting here in my office making paper airplanes, hardly any patients who need me’_ Alex did like to complain but deep down she loved her job _‘Anyway have fun and text me when you get home safely or I’ll have Maggie put a tracker on your cell phone’_ Alex’s text made Kara laugh.

 _‘Will do, text you later… sweet honey’_ Kara texted giggling.

She could practically hear Alex groaning at the nickname as she texted back _‘I am never going to live this down, am I?’_ Alex texted.

 _‘Nope’_ Kara answered before heading out the apartment and she went to the club she met Claire.

Kara arrived a few minutes after Claire, she scanned the crowd and spotted Claire sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand, she was dressed in tight jeans and a blue shirt with the top 2 buttons undone and her long brunette hair was curled down to her shoulders.

Kara took a deep breath and smiled “Claire” Kara called.

Claire turned to her and smiled “Hey Kara, what would you like to drink?” she asked “first round is on me” she said.

“Just a beer for me thanks” Kara replied.

The bartender handed Kara the beer and Claire paid for it, they sat at an empty booth nearby and they both talked a lot.

Kara and Claire got to know each other well, they talked for hours whilst drinking in the booth.

Kara and Claire learnt a lot about each other, Like Kara... Claire had her fair share of heartache, they would be the best of friends... or more.

Mean whilst:

That night Lena decided she needed a drink so she went to the club to drown her sorrows, when she entered though she spotted Kara and a woman with long curled brunette hair laughing and talking in the booth.

Seeing Kara laughing with another woman caused Lena more pain than she wanted, she couldn’t handle it because seeing Kara with somebody who was not her, was not only breaking her but it was killing her.

Turning on her heals she walked out, luckily Kara did not spot her though so she made her way back to L-Corp where her mother was waiting for her.

Lillian Luthor was standing in the centre of the office when Lena entered the room, drenched from the rain she walked in, she no longer felt anything… she was numb and no from the cold but from losing Kara.

“What do you want mother?” Lena snarled as she entered the office.

“Just come to let you know that the board will be voting at the end of the week, then this company will be mine” Lillian said.

“I’m not in the mood for you mother” Lena said as she poured herself a glass of whiskey and downed it in one gulp.

Lillian smirked as she folded her arms “Oh what’s the matter, that pathetic excuse of an ex-wife still won’t take you back” she taunted.

Lena glared at her mother with fire in her eyes “Don’t you fucking dare speak about Kara like that!” Lena threatened as she clenched her fists.

Lillian though pressed her luck “Please, she is so weak” Lillian said and sure enough Lena proved she was not bluffing when she grabbed Lillian by her throat and slammed her against the wall, Lillian was shaken up.

“Speak about Kara like that and I won’t hesitate to throw you over that balcony” Lena threatened.

Lillian nodded her head and Lena pushed her towards the door “Now get out of my office” she demanded.

Lillian looked to her as she walked to the door “Enjoy this office whilst you can, soon it will be mine” Lillian said before leaving.

Lena grabbed the whiskey bottle and her glass before sitting on the couch that still smelt a lot like Kara, Kara and she spent a lot of time in here during the first 2 years of marriage before Lena screwed up.

Lena spent the night drowning her sorrows and passed out with the empty bottle of whiskey in her hand.

How much more could she take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	12. The Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes an important decision, Maggie tries to talk her out of it but how will Alex react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Kara and Claire walked home later that night, Kara still had no idea that Lena saw her with Claire earlier that night but they were so busy getting to know each other, Kara had fun and so did Claire.

Claire liked Kara, she was the embodiment of Sunshine and happiness, they walked and talked as they reached Kara’s apartment, Claire walked Kara to her apartment and they smiled.

“Well I had fun” Kara admitted with a smile.

“Me too” Claire replied with a smile.

They parted ways after a quick hug and Kara smiled before heading inside her apartment, she locked the door and sighed heavily before grabbing her cell phone.

 _‘Hey Alex, just got home so you can tell Maggie she can stop tracking me’_ Kara texted.

 _‘I have no idea what you are talking about, Maggie is not tracking you’_ Alex replied.

Kara shook her head and giggled _‘Please Alex, I know you too well’_ Kara texted, she knew that ever since the incident with Amy, Alex has been keeping a close eye on Kara and so has Maggie.

 _‘Fine… I will tell her you are ok’_ Alex replied sending a grumpy face emoji.

Kara smirked and shook her head _‘Goodnight Alex, love you’_ Kara said.

 _‘love you too baby girl, goodnight’_ Alex texted back followed by a smiley face emoji.

Kara went to bed and fell straight to sleep.

The next day Maggie knocked on Kara’s apartment door, she was holding a form in her hand and she was seriously worried about why Kara was doing this, why she wanted to put herself in dangerous positions.

Kara opened the door still wearing her pajamas and she smiled “Hey Love Bunny” she greeted teasingly and Maggie growled, she was beginning to get annoyed by the nickname “We need to talk” Maggie stated as she walked in.

Kara remained by the door and looked confused as she said sarcastically “Sure, come on in” she grinned before closing the door and looking to Maggie.

“Ok what’s up?” Kara asked.

Maggie raised the form in her hand and slapped it down on the table “Care to explain this?” Maggie asked.

Kara looked to the form and she sighed “Where did you find it?” she asked.

“I am one of the instructors there from time to time remember; Kara, why did you put yourself in to the police academy?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged her shoulders “I just… Alex is helping people working at the hospital” Kara said and Maggie folded her arms whilst nodding her head already knowing, Kara motioned to Maggie “you’re a detective, you help people every day” Kara said.

“That’s because I’ve been trained for it Kara, you have no idea the dangers” Maggie said, she was scared Kara was going to get hurt, she did not want to lose Kara because that would break Alex’s heart.

Not to mention it would hurt her too, she loved Kara like a sister and she refused to watch her walk into danger, Kara was adamant about it though and she was refusing to withdraw her name from the application.

Sighing heavily Maggie nodded her head and she looked to Kara “Ok fine but have you at least spoken to Alex about this?” Maggie asked knowing full well that Kara had not otherwise Alex would be worrying.

“Not yet, I am meeting her for lunch today so I will tell her then” Kara said.

Maggie nodded her head knowing Kara was stubborn “Ok Kara” Maggie said, “But talk to Alex first, ok?” she said and Kara nodded her head.

Kara smiled and hugged Maggie tight, Maggie smiled back as she hugged her back tight before walking out the apartment, once the door was closed she remained in deep thought before she nodded her head and dialed her cell phone, she called the Police Academy commandant.

If Kara was serious then Maggie was going to make sure that she was the one who will teach Kara, nobody else could be trusted though Alex is not going to be happy when she finds out.

Kara and Alex met up at the local diner where they would usually go and they sat down to eat, Kara felt her heart pounding against her ribcage as she struggled to find the words to tell Alex.

Alex saw Kara looking nervously at her and based on past experiences, when Kara was nervous then it was bad and something for Alex to worry about.

“Are you ok Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded her head “I have something to tell you is all and I am not sure how you’re going to react” Kara said.

“Kara, you can tell me anything… you know that” Alex said as she placed a hand on Kara’s hand, Kara nodded her head and took a deep breath.

“I’ve applied to the police academy” Kara said.

Silence fell on their table, Alex was looking at her wide eyes, she assumed at first that Kara was joking but unfortunately Kara was not, the look on Kara’s face was evident of that.

“Are you freaking kidding me!” Alex screamed drawing the attention of most of the other patrons, Kara looked around then looked back to Alex “Alex keep your voice down” Kara whispered.

Alex growled at the people in the next booth who was staring and they quickly found their food and their phones more important, she focused her attention of Kara once again “Kara… please tell me you are joking” Alex pleaded.

Kara shook her head “Nope, not joking” she replied.

“Kara, please… just think about this” Alex pleaded.

“I have, Alex… I want to do this” Kara replied.

“But why?” Alex asked not understanding.

Kara sighed heavily and she leaned back in her seat, she looked out the window at the people passing by before looking to Alex “I liked being a reporter” Kara admitted and Alex smiled still remembering the first time Kara got her first front page story, Kara continued softly “But when I was in the hospital, after Amy…” she closed her eyes and shook that memory off “After she hurt me, I realized that whilst I am free of her… there is a city full of people who still suffer what I did and nobody knows” Kara explained, “Being a reporter, I’m no good to them… but being a cop, I can help them” Kara said.

Alex smiled softly and she gave a find chuckle as she looked out the window “Kara... I love you, you will always be my baby sister and seeing you like this… makes me proud” Alex said and she pulled Kara into a tight hug.

“I love you too Alex” Kara replied as she hugged her sister tight.

They pulled apart and left the diner, walking through the park side by side “You sure though, once you do this there is no going back” Alex said,

“Positive” Kara replied.

“Then I have your back” Alex said and Kara smiled and the sister walked on through the park.

They walked onwards until Alex’s lunch break was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	13. Lena's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Claire about her decision, Claire voices her worry when Kara asks her too and Lena an important decision regarding L-Corp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you all will enjoy :)

Maggie and Alex talked later that day and Maggie was still worried about Kara and if Alex honest with herself she was having doubts too, she wanted her sister safe and the thought of Kara putting herself in harm’s way was making her feel sick though she was proud of Kara.

Maggie made a call after leaving Kara’s apartment to the police academy and she arranged for herself to be Kara’s instructor, If Kara was going to do this then she was going to learn from Maggie, that way Maggie was sure Kara was in good hands.

Mean whilst Lena was beginning to wake up, she was still on the couch in her office where she passed out after drinking herself into a stupor, her mother’s visit and memory of Kara laughing and talking to another woman was driving her over the edge.

She took some aspirin of course, she needed to rid herself of this hangover if she was to have any chance of surviving her mother newest attempt at taking her company and it was working, the board would soon be voting come the end of the week and Lena would be replaced by her mother.

Lena sat in deep thought before she called Jessica into her office “Jessica, could you come in here for the moment?” Lena called and soon Jessica entered the office.

“You called Miss Luthor” Jessica enquired and Lena nodded her head “You can take the rest of the day off” Lena said and Jessica looked surprised but a smiled spread across her face “Thank you Miss Luthor” Jessica said and she bounced out of the office cheerfully.

Lena smiled and she picked up her phone and dialed a number in, on the 3rd ring it was answered and Lena smiled “Hello, yes this is Lena Luthor… we met last month” she said, “I have a business proposition for you” she said.

Silence filled the room and she smiled “When can you get here?” she asked and she nodded her head “Tomorrow is good, see you then” Lena said and she hung up the phone, she leaned back in her couch and nodded her head and smiled.

Her mother was determined to break Lena, well Lena was determined to make sure Lillian was not going to get her hands on her company, she should have done this years ago cause if she did then maybe she could have saved her marriage.

In the park:

Kara and Claire were sitting in the park the following day and Kara was telling Claire about her decision to join the NCPD and Claire thought it was good idea though she like Alex and Maggie had concerns over her decision but she kept her mouth shut for the most part.

Kara was her friend and she was willing to support her with whatever Kara decided, Kara decided to become a police officer, build a career with the NCPD.

“So, what do you think?” Kara asked.

Claire bit her tongue to stop herself from voicing her concerns, she and Kara were still basically building their friendship and she did not want to lose Kara by voicing concerns over something she felt she had no right to comment on “I think, if it makes you happy you should go for it” Claire said.

Kara though knew, in the amount of time they spent together Kara had come to know the signs when Claire was holding back, coming to a stop she turned Claire towards her and she smiled “Claire, you’re my friend… whatever you want to say, you can say and I promise to not get upset” Kara said.

Claire sighed heavily “Kara, it’s just that… it’s a seriously dangerous job” Claire said with another heavy sigh, “Guess I am just worried about you” she admitted.

Kara smiled and she pull Claire into a tight hug, Claire snaked her arms around Kara tight and hugged her back tightly but willing herself not think about Kara’s body pressed against her own, she had a secret and it was one of the reasons why she was not making a move on Kara… the other reason being that neither was ready for a relationship but her secret was also the main reason.

Unknown to her that Kara’s ex-wife Lena was different in very much the same way as herself.

Kara pulled from the hug and she smiled “Thank you for being so concerned” Kara planted a kiss on Claire’s cheek and it caused a butterfly feeling inside Claire’s gut, she smiled at the feeling and she watched Kara walk away.

She knew though Kara was going to change, Kara would become more of a badass NCPD cop but that thought simply made Claire shiver in excitement “I need a cold shower” she whispered before looking down between her legs “Shut up” she muttered, the park was empty and luckily, she was wearing compression shorts so her secret was safe.

The next day at L-corp:

Lillian Luthor blew into the room, Lena was sitting at her desk after she had summoned Lillian to her office and if there was one thing Lillian did not like and that was being summoned like an animal.

“So Lena, care to explain why you called me here?” Lillian asked.

“Mother, good to see you” Lena said with a beaming smile which unnerved the elder Luthor.

“Lena, get to the point… I have a facial booked and a massage” Lillian said.

“You were right” Lena said and Lillian did a double take and looked to Lena like she had grown a 2nd and 3rd head “I am incapable of running my company” Lena said.

Lillian smirked, finally one step closer to the desk and leading this company to where she wanted it to go but she was far from correct.

Lena looked to Jessica and nodded her head “You may leave us and you may send him in” she said.

Jessica nodded her head and left the room, they were alone for 5 maybe 4 seconds when the door opened once more and Lillian turned to see who it was, her eyes widened in horror.

“Mother, meet the founder and CEO of Wayne Enterprises and the man who has now purchased this company from me” Lena motioned to him “Bruce Wayne” Lena introduced.

“WHAT?!!!” Lillian screamed in pure rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	14. Lena's Visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finishes up with her mother before going to see Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter :) hope you enjoy.

Silence filled the room after Lillian’s enraged screamed by what she had just heard, the smirk on Lena’s face only widened though at Lillian’s rage, Bruce Wayne was standing close by the office door and watched Lillian Luth glare hatefully at her own daughter.

“The board won’t stand for this, I will see to that” Lillian growled.

Lena’s grin did not falter once, she was finding this fun “On the contrary, the board has wholly embraced Mr. Wayne’s offer” Lena said with a smirk “They did not want you to be the new CEO” Lena said.

“Ridiculous, they all wanted you gone” Lilian argued.

Lena nodded her head “It turns out though that the only reason they voted to kick me out of my own company is because you threatened to ruin their lives if they did not, in fact the board members were quite sympathetic to my situation” Lena said and it was true.

The board members knew Lena was falling apart from the divorce and they were all very sympathetic to her, during the meeting a lot of the board members offered to help her run the various branches of L-Corp so Lena could focus on getting Kara back but Lena did not have any hope left.

Besides she needed to get out of this company because this company she built was the sole purpose why she neglected Kara, why Kara left her?

It ruined her life.

Bruce Wayne had bought her out, she made a deal for the board members to keep their jobs and made a deal for Jessica to keep her job too.

Once the business transaction was complete and Lena was very, very well compensated for the business, all that was left was to tell Lillian and here they were now.

“I will not stand for this, this is mine!” Lillian shrieked.

Lena stood up “Mr. Wayne, the business is yours” she said and she headed out the door leaving Lillian Luthor glaring at her retreating form whilst Bruce Wayne called security to remove Lillian Luthor from the building.

She lost.

Lena felt something, a weight lifting off her shoulders as she looked to the sky before heading off in her car, she had a stop to make… she just hoped Kara would open the door to her.

Kara’s apartment:

Lena arrived at the door, she heard music on the other side and she smiled softly until she heard laughing, the sound of Kara laughing always made her heart melt just as Kara’s smile always made her heart skip at least 3 beats.

But there was somebody else in Kara’s apartment and it did not sound like Alex or Maggie, in fact it did not sound like anyone Lena knew and she was right.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door gently, Kara’s voice sounded “Claire, can you get the door for me please whilst I get the popcorn ready” Kara said softly.

Claire opened the door and looked to Lena curiously “Yes?” she asked.

“Hi... I would like to talk to Kara” Lena said politely.

Claire looked to the kitchen where Kara was working “Uh sure” Claire replied and she side stepped allowed Lena to enter the apartment.

Kara’s back was to Lena and Claire “Claire, who is that?” Kara asked not turning around as she prepared the popcorn for their movie night.

Lena took a deep breath “Kara” she said.

Kara froze on the spot, Claire looked between the 2 confused… She knew Kara’s ex-wife was named Lena but because Kara removed all the photos of herself and Lena and buried them in a box in the closet.

Kara looked to Lena and nodded her head “Hello Lena” she greeted.

Lena smiled to her softly and Claire looked to Lena then to Kara then back to Lena before looking to Kara again “I think I will head to the store and grab some ice cream, give you both some privacy” Kara went to argue but nodded her head “Thanks Claire” she whispered.

Claire smiled and nodded her head before she left the apartment leaving Kara and Lena alone.

Kara offered a polite smile “How have you been?” Kara asked trying to relieve some of the awkwardness in the room.

Lena nodded her head “I have been pretty good thanks, how have you been?” Lena replied and Kara shrugged.

“Keeping busy” Kara replied and she went back to working on the popcorn before looking to Lena again “Ok, are you going to tell me why you’re here?” Kara asked.

Lena took a deep breath and handed Kara a piece of paper, Kara looked confused before she looked at it and her eyes widened, she looked to Lena in shock “What the hell is this?” Kara asked.

“I sold my company, L-Corp is now a part of Wayne Enterprises” Lena said.

Kara was speechless, she was unsure to react to this news.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Kara asked.

“Because you were right, ever since I created the company I neglected you” Lena said softly and Kara lowered her head as Lena continued “Anyway I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am” Lena said before she turned to the door and walked away. Kara called out to her though and Lena turned to face her only to get swept up in a tight hug.

“Just because we are divorced, does not mean we cannot be friends” Kara said.

Lena smiled at the thought, friends was better than nothing and it gave her a little bit of hope “I’d love that” she replied.

Lena left the apartment and Kara and Claire carried on with their scheduled movie night, by the end of the movie though Kara was fast asleep with her head on Claire’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	15. Leaving for the academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie head off to the academy, Claire and Kara have a shocking goodbye that changes their relationship and Lena see's the events and breaks her even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the latest chapter of the story, hope you enjoy :)

Kara was packing her bags the next day, Claire was still fast asleep on her couch after their movie night and today Kara was heading off to the police academy with Maggie who was to be her instructor.

When Claire woke up was she began talking to Alex in the kitchen as Maggie and Kara were getting Kara’s stuff ready for the academy, mean whilst Alex and Claire were talking in the kitchen about their concerns for Kara.

Alex was seriously worried about her sister throwing herself into dangerous situations and if Claire was honest with herself, she was worrying too but what could she do… it was Kara’s choice.

Alex handed Claire a mug of coffee before sitting down at the table with Claire who was nursing her mug in her hand, she was doing her best to keep herself in check.

She recently realized that she liked Kara a lot more than just a friend but the thought of Kara rejecting was scary, unknown to her though Kara was feeling something for Claire too but between her failed marriage to Lena, Lucy Lane cheating on her when she was younger and Amy beating her… well she was afraid of acting on her feelings.

Alex, Kara, Claire and Maggie got to the parking lot where Maggie’s car was waiting for her, she was going to drive Kara there, Alex tearfully pulled her younger sister into a tight hug and Kara smiled as she hugged back just as tight, squeezing her sister as hard as she can.

“Ok, please be careful, if you need me for anything you have my number” Alex said instantly going into protective mode “Listen to Maggie and if you feel threatened or anything… come home” Kara nodded her head and she planted a kiss on Alex’s cheek before pulling away and heading over to Claire who was nervously fidgeting with her hands.

Alex walked over to Maggie and pulled her into a tight hug struggling to keep her tears at bay “Take care of my baby sister Maggie, please” Alex said and Maggie nodded her head “You know I will” Maggie said.

Mean whilst Kara and Claire were hugging each other tightly, Kara was smiling into the hug and so was Claire, holding Kara in her arms felt so good and she just wanted time to freeze up and let them enjoy the moment but unfortunately Kara and Maggie needed to get going.

Pulling away slowly Kara pulled back and looked in to Claire’s eyes, she was not sure what happened to give her the courage to do what she did next but she was grateful for it, leaning in slowly she planted a kiss on Claire’s lips.

Claire’s eyes widened at the sensation before her eyes closed and she kissed back, their lips moving together and their tongues dueling heavily,     Claire wrapped her arms around Kara’s hips and Kara wrapped her arms around Claire’s neck and ran her fingers through her hair gently causing Claire to moan in response.

‘Red Alert, red alert!’ Claire’s mind screamed because blood was pumping and her ‘secret’ that she was hiding from Kara was starting to strain against the compression shorts thankfully the need for air was all too important to them.

Pulling back slowly Claire smiled “Wow” she panted and Kara smiled blushing “Wow indeed” she replied.

Unknown to them that they had another witness.

Lena was heading to Kara’s apartment when she spotted Alex and Kara tearfully hugging each other tight, she was curious as to what was happened but she soon she came to regret her decision to stay and watch when Kara soon planted a deep kiss on Claire’s lips.

Lena gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, tears pooling in her eyes as her heart was shattering in too little tiny shards like glass, here she was watching the woman she loved kissing another woman and soon all the hope she once had was gone and she ran off before anyone spotted her.

Claire and Kara broke apart and Kara went to the car with Maggie but not before hugging Alex one more time “I love you Alex” Kara whispered.

“I love you too Kara” Alex whispered back and they parted but tears running down their cheeks, Maggie and Kara drove off into the distance and headed to their next destination… the police academy.

Alex looked down and then looked to Claire “I need a fucking drink” She said and Claire nodded as she wiped her own eyes “Me too” Claire said and they walked off to get a drink.

Mean whilst Lena returned to her penthouse, seeing Kara and Claire kissing not only shattered her heart but it practically choking the air out of her, she could not breath no matter how hard she tried.

Dropping to her knees she wrapped her arms around her body and sobbed, all the pain and guilt that weighed her down and the dam she kept it all behind finally broke, she curled up into a ball and sobbed heavily, her body shaking with every hard sob she gave.

The Police Academy:

Kara and Maggie arrived at the main entrance of the main building as some of the others began to arrive to, Maggie looked to Kara and sighed “Kara… I’m not going to lie to you, the training is tough” Maggie said.

Kara nodded her head understanding what that meant but she was ready, this was what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) much hug to you all


	16. Advise and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara starts to doubt herself until she talks to Alex, and during her training Captain J'onn J'onzz of Maggie's precinct see's something special in Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who commented on earlier chapter.
> 
> This is definitely a Lena and Kara endgame.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

Kara thought she was ready but she wasn’t, she struggled in all aspects of the training and became a laughing stock to the whole class, Maggie hated seeing her girlfriend’s sister, somebody she cared about being laughed at but at the same time the thought of Kara failing the academy made Maggie relieved because then Kara would be safe.

Kara was in her room one night at the academy, she was sore all over and all she wanted to do was drop herself onto the bed and cry into the pillow but the taunts Amy threw at her in the past only strengthened her resolve to see this through.

Kara video called her sister Alex, and sure enough Alex answered straight away.

“Hey sis, Are you ok?” Alex asked, Kara smiled feebly “Sore” Kara replied.

Alex sighed heavily, she knew Kara was struggling because Maggie called and informed her, Alex felt the urge to go down there and kick the shit into the ones laughing at Kara but she knew Kara would not want that for her.

“Kara, why don’t you just come home?” Alex asked.

“You know… why I can’t” Kara replied.

Alex nodded her head “Kara… I know you and I know you can do better than this so tell me; what’s really wrong?” Alex asked.

Kara ran a hand along the arm that Amy broke “Amy… is she right about me? Am I pathetic?” Kara asked with a mere whisper “Am I fooling myself into thinking I can be a cop?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head “No, you’re not” Alex growled “Now listen to me Kara Danvers, you are better than that bitch, Amy is a psychopath and she is behind bars where she belongs, you are stronger than anyone I know” Alex said.

“Oh yeah, what makes you think that?” Kara asked with a snort.

“Kara, do you want to know what I see when I look at you?” Alex asked and Kara nodded her head in response and Alex carried on talking “I see who you can be, Kara you are the strongest person I know and I believe in you, when life knocks us down we have a choice to make, we can either sit there and weep or we can get back up… you don’t just get back up Kara, you fight back” Alex said.

Kara looked at her sister’s face on the computer screen and Alex smiled “You just have to believe in yourself Kara, just like I believe in you, like we all believe in you” Alex said.

“I love you sis, tell mom and dad I said I love them too” Kara said.

“Love you too sis, I’ll tell mom and dad you said you love them too” Alex replied before blowing a kiss, Kara smiled and blew one back before they hung up.

Kara had a shower after that and then got her head down to sleep.

A few hours later:

Maggie was asleep in her room, she had just finished talking to Alex about their romantic getaway once the academy training was over, Alex did not tell her though that Kara had called her and she gave her sister a little bit of a boost now Kara was more determined to see this through.

The sound of somebody knocking on the door woke Maggie up, she looked at the clock and sure enough it was freaking 2am in the morning, she growled in response and silently hoped Alex was here for some ‘quality time’ because waking up to that now would have been worth it.

When she opened the door though she found Kara standing there in front of her “Hey Maggie, did I wake you?” Kara asked, Maggie went to reply but instead Kara grabbed her hand “Glad I caught you awake” Kara said and she dragged Maggie out the room and down the hall.

“Kara, where are we going?” Maggie asked with a hushed voice and Kara smiled.

“We’re going to train” Kara said as they made their way into the gym and soon the training began.

Kara did some worm ups and stretches and Maggie drank her coffee and nodded her head, Kara began training heavily… push-ups, pull-ups, the rope and running.

Maggie stood up and her eyes widened just how Kara attacked the various training methods that Maggie sent her way, Maggie helped Kara with the gloves first before heading over to the punching back nearby and she gripped it tight.

“Ok, now remember… when you defend yourself, it’s all about using your opponent’s strength against them but first… throw a punch and show me what you got” Maggie ordered and Kara punched the bag hard.

Maggie was impressed by the power behind the punch “Ok now, combo!” Maggie ordered and Kara threw basic combos to various areas of the bag and Maggie held it tight, if she was not impressed before then she was now, Kara had skills to her.

Kara attacked her training hard, all the various lessons that she previously failed miserably at; she was now passing with flying colors.

The other cadets could not believe the skill that Kara was displaying when she passed her various tests, neither could most of the instructors who watched Kara in wonder as she passed the tests one by one.

Maggie was beginning to see it, the cop Kara was becoming and it made Maggie proud to have been proven wrong though she was still worried until the firearms test and she saw Kara wield a shotgun and the pistol.

Maggie took a video of Kara during that test and sent it to Alex, Claire and Lena.

Alex was shocked to see her sister wield a shotgun but she smiled proudly “That’s my sister” she then texted Maggie ‘Watch out Maggie, break my heart and your ass is Kara’s’ Alex texted.

It did not take long for Maggie to reply, ‘After seeing her wield that gun, I don’t intend to break your heart’ Maggie replied causing Alex to laugh.

Of course, Maggie’s police captain J’onn J’onzz had spotted Kara when he came to the academy to check up on the cadets and talk to Maggie, he saw the potential in her.

That is how Kara’s career as an NCPD homicide detective began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this latest chapter.


	17. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After completing her training at the academy, Kara and the other cadet's graduation has come and the Captain of Maggie's precinct talks to Maggie about Kara's future career in the NCPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, I hope you enjoy.

The day of the graduation ceremony came at the police academy, Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah and Claire were all present at the ceremony along with Lena who Kara invited since they were friends.

Maggie was standing with most of the other instructors when the captain of her precinct J’onn J’onzz walked over to her with Kara’s file in his hands “Detective Sawyer, may I have a word with you?” he enquired politely but Maggie knew it was more of a polite way of saying ‘Come with me’ but J’onn was one of the nicest captains she had ever had.

The last captain she had was a smug asshole by the name of Maxwell Lord who was using his position as captain to destroy evidence to crimes that led back to him until internal affairs caught his scent and arrested him when a witness saw him kill a man in cold blood.

J’onn and Maggie walked to the side and he opened Kara’s file “Kara Danvers, she is quite impressive” J’onn stated and Maggie nodded her head “Indeed she is Captain” Maggie replied smiling proudly.

“Highest marks in everything, all her lessons in the academy… she even broke all of my records” J’onn said and Maggie nodded her head, it was true… Captain J’onn J’onzz since he was a cadet he held the highest record for everything and that record held out throughout his career.

Now he was a Captain and finally somebody broke his records at the academy, Kara was ‘The cop’ he wanted in his precinct.

J’onn looked to Maggie “I have just one thing to ask?” he asked and she nodded her head, he smiled “Tell me, how would she fare in a more gruesome environment?” he asked.

Maggie was not liking where this was going “How do you mean sir?” Maggie asked.

“How would Kara fare as a homicide detective?” J’onn asked.

Maggie shook her head “No, no way Captain” Maggie said, this was what she wanted to protect Kara from… she did not want her the innocence and sunlight Kara had to be darkened by the darker side of humanity.

J’onn narrowed her eyes at her “You do not believe in her?” J’onn asked.

Maggie closed her eyes “Of course I believe in her, but Kara is like a puppy… she is all sunshine and smiles and she believes in the best of people” Maggie argued.

J’onn smiled “From these results for her Marksmanship test and her self-defense test… I say that this ‘Puppy’ as you say… is about to become a wolf” J’onn said handing her the file “Bring her to the precinct tomorrow, my office at 10am” and with that he walked away.

Maggie closed her eyes tight and she felt sick, being a cop and seeing small glimpses of the murdered victims whilst canvassing the perimeter was one thing but being on the front line was completely another.

She needed to tell Alex.

Kara was handed her award Eliza, Alex, Jeremiah, Claire and Lena applauded for her, when it was over Kara pulled her parents and her sister into the tightest hug she could managed and they squeezed her tight.

Kara missed this.

Claire and Lena watched from the side with a smile, Lena knew how much her family meant to Kara.

Claire and Kara wanted some privacy and they all stepped away from the pair though Lena listened intently, making sure she was still in hearing distance.

“I am happy for you Kara, you did it” Claire squealed and Kara smiled.

“Thanks, I am so glad you came” Kara admitted.

“Are you kidding me, I would not have missed this for the world” Claire said with a beaming smile.

Kara smiled back, her smile matching the same beaming expression Claire had on her face “Claire, about that kiss before I left?” Kara said softly.

Claire raised her hand to silence Kara and smiled “It’s ok, you don’t need to say anything” she said.

“I don’t?” Kara asked in response.

“I know what you’re going to say, it was a friendly kiss goodbye and you didn’t mean it” Claire said.

Kara shook her head and went to speak but Claire kept on talking “I understand, we can still be friends” Claire said and soon Kara growled in frustration, Claire’s nervous talking was interrupting her so now it was time to silence Claire and to tell her just how much Kara likes her.

Grabbed Claire’s face in her hands Kara sighed heavily “Shut up” she pulled Claire’s lips to hers and Claire moaned as their lips and tongues met, the sensation of Kara’s tongue was just as amazing to Claire as it was the first time and sending shivers up Claire’s spine making her moan in delight.

Kara pulled back and smiled “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Kara asked and Claire nodded her head.

“Sure” Claire replied nearly stumbling over her own words.

Kara smiled “Good, me and you… tonight, movie night” Kara said and Claire smiled in response “That sounds great” Claire replied.

Nobody saw Lena storm away to her car after that, she was pissed off and she needed a drink badly… seeing Kara with her tongue down’s Claire’s throat made her gut clench.

She drove home with the express need to drink herself under the table.

Alex’s apartment:

Maggie discussed with Alex all J’onn said to her, Alex was worried sure but it was Kara’s life and… her choice.

“We can’t interfere Maggie, Kara would hate me if I interfere” Alex whispered.

Kara and Alex have been inseparable since the day Kara was born, Alex protected her growing up and Kara protected Alex too.

And the thought of interfering with Kara’s life and driving Kara away… it broke Alex’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make some changes, somebody else from Kara's past is going to shake things up for Kara and Lena.


	18. Kara's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk about Kara's feelings, Kara and Maggie meet with Captain J'onzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter of the story, hope you will all enjoy.

Alex arrived at the apartment the next day with Maggie and they walked in to see Kara and Claire curled up on the couch together with their arms wrapped firmly around each other, Alex smiled but it faltered a little.

The look on Kara’s sleeping face was not the happiness she once had with Lena, of course Kara was happy but Lena saw that the spark was missing, the spark that once existed between Kara and Lena.

Kara woke up and found Alex and Maggie in the kitchen making coffee, she smiled softly as she got to her feet and walked to the kitchen to greet her sister with a tight hug before doing the same with Maggie.

“So, what’s the plan today?” Kara asked.

“I’m taking you to NCPD, my Captain would like a word with you?” Maggie said and Kara nodded her head.

“Ok, let me head to the shower first” Kara said and she walked off into the bedroom.

Alex called out to her “Hey Kara, one question… how did you pass the psyche evaluation?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled “Simple” was Kara’s only response and she headed off into the shower as her mind flashbacked to the evaluation.

_ Flashback: _

_ Kara walked into the evaluation room where they psyche test was going to take place and Kara took up her place in front of the evaluation board, the board did not pull any of their punches of course. _

_ They brought up the past pain Kara went through and of course they saved the worst for last, Kara’s abusive relationship under Amy. _

_ “So, tell me Miss Danvers, why should we accept you amongst the ranks of the police of NCPD?” the evaluator asked. _

_ Kara stood up and walked closer slowly “I won’t deny that my past pain hurt me, but it has also made me stronger” Kara started as she looked at the board, “I think I can be a good cop, I want to help the good people of this city… not for the glory, not because it’s fun… but because it’s right” Kara finished and she got up from her seat and walked out the room leaving the evaluator sitting there nodding his head. _

Flashback end:

Claire left the apartment when she woke up, she needed to get to work so heading into Kara’s bedroom, she planted a kiss on Kara’s cheek and headed off to work.

Kara smiled softly but Alex knew something was off about her though so she looked to Maggie “Can you give me and Kara some privacy?” Alex asked her girlfriend and Maggie got the hint and she nodded her head before hugging Kara tight then kissing Alex before heading out the door.

“Ok Kara, tell me what is wrong?” Alex said softly as she took her spot up next to her.

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked as she sat there looking at her sister confused.

“Kara, I know when something is up, tell me” Alex pleaded.

Kara’s defenses weakened and she sighed heavily “Ok, I… I care about Claire, I really do” Kara said and Alex knew where this was going.

“But you’re just not in love with her, is this about Lena?” Alex asked.

Kara closed her eyes and nodded her head as she leaned back further into the couch “I thought I could just be friends with her, thought I was ready but…” Kara stopped.

“But what?” Alex asked motioning for Kara to continue.

“I’m still in love with her” Kara whispered, “And I don’t think I’ll ever stop” she revealed.

Alex sighed heavily “Kara, if you still have feelings for Lena… then you need to talk to Claire because she likes you and if you keep this charade up then you’ll only hurt her far worse” Alex said.

Alex had a point and Kara knew this, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Claire… she hoped their date would make her feelings she was having for Lena go away but it did not work.

“I’ll talk to her afterwards, I am meeting up with her in the park so I’ll talk to her then” Kara said and Alex pulled her sister into a tight hug and Kara smiled as she hugged Alex back tight before they left.

Kara went with Maggie to the NCPD Precinct where Maggie worked and they waited outside Captain J’onn J’onzz’s office “So what exactly does your captain want with me?” Kara asked.

“Probably wants to know how you broke all his records at the academy” Maggie said with a smirk even though she knew the reason why.

Kara’s eyes widened comically “Those were his records?” Kara asked and Maggie nodded her head.

“Those records he set stood throughout his career until you came along and obliterated them” Maggie said.

Kara blushed “Didn’t mean too” Kara said.

Maggie smiled at her before J’onn came out of his office and offered Maggie a smile “Detective Sawyer” he greeted.

Maggie nodded her head to him and Kara stood up to face him, he held a hand out to her “Miss Danvers” he greeted.

“Sir” she replied as she shook his hand and he motioned for her to step through the door.

“Come in” he said and soon Maggie and Kara walked through the door.

“So, Miss Danvers… I’ve just finished reading your record” J’onn said as he sat at the desk.

Kara blushed heavily “Yeah?” she replied nervously “I’m sorry that I broke your record” Kara said.

J’onn smirked and he set the folder down “Kara, you do not need to be sorry… in fact I am impressed” J’onn said, Kara smiled and J’onn looked to Maggie then back to Kara “You are here Kara, because I want to hire you” J’onn revealed

Kara’s mouth dropped open in shock and she looked to Maggie then to J’onn “Um, wow… may I ask why?” Kara asked.

“Of course” J’onn said and he stood up and went to pour himself some whiskey before looking to Kara “Kara, with the right person behind you, I think you can do amazing things” J’onn said before taking a sip of his whiskey and he continued “You passed all the tests with flying colors and broke my records and finally during one exam you showed to have amazing observation skill” J’onn finished to take a break.

Maggie knew he spoke the truth because she saw it with her own eyes, Kara would be the greatest cop the city had ever known but more than that… Kara could become the greatest detective ever.

“Kara, I believe with the right person behind you… you can be a great Homicide Detective” J’onn said.

Kara smiled and she stood up “May I think about it?” Kara asked, of course she liked the idea but she wanted to be a cop to help those who like herself suffered abusive relationships.

Could she really be a Homicide detective?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	19. Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena talk and Maggie gets a shocking visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up and running, I hope you enjoy it :)

Kara and Claire were sat in the park come lunch time, Kara had finished up explaining her meeting with Captain J’onzz to Claire who listened intently to Kara, Kara though internally was trying to find the courage to tell Claire about her feelings for Lena.

“So, you going to take the job?” Claire asked.

“I said I would think about it but… but I really want to go for it” Kara said with a smile and Claire smiled back.

“Then go for it, Kara you can do anything you want” Claire said.

Kara nodded her head and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath “Claire, I need to be honest with you” Kara said.

Claire smiled “Sure” she said.

“Claire, I can’t lie to you… I care about you, I really do…” Kara started but Claire raised a hand to silence her “It’s ok Kara, I know” Claire said.

Kara looked surprised “You do?” Kara asked.

“Of course, you still love your ex-wife” Claire said.

Kara closed her eyes and nodded her head “Guess I did not exactly hide it well” Kara said.

Claire laughed “You can say that again, you spent the entire time of last night talking about Lena” Claire said.

Kara groaned and ran her hands through her hair “Oh Claire, I’m sorry” Kara whispered.

Claire shrugged her shoulders “It’s ok, you were together a long time… that’s not something you can just move on from” Claire said.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you” Kara whispered and Claire pulled her into a tight hug.

“Kara, you didn’t, to be honest we were never going to go anywhere” Claire said, “Lena’s your soul mate” she said.

Kara hugged Claire tight and they bid their final goodbye, they parted on good terms which made Kara happy but tough part was to come… facing Lena.

Lena was in her apartment when there was a soft knock at the door, Lena sighed heavily as she got to her feet and walked to the door, she didn’t even bother looking through the peephole to see who it was but instead she opened the door wide and her eyes widened in shock.

“Kara” She whispered softly.

Kara smiled to her softly “Hey, can I come in?” she asked politely.

Lena shook herself up and smiled bright nodding her head “Sure, come on in… may I get you something?” she asked.

“No thanks” Kara replied as she entered Lena’s apartment and Lena closed the door behind her.

Lena turned to Kara and they stood in silence until Lena spoke first “So what can I do for you?” she asked.

“I needed to speak to you, about something important” Kara said.

“Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything” Lena replied although silently hoping it had nothing to do with Claire.

“Lena, I thought I could be friends with you… but I can’t” Kara started off, Lena had to fight to keep herself from whimpering... she could not lose Kara again but her heart then leapt when Kara continued “But the truth is… I can’t, truth is… I’m still in love with you” Kara admitted.

Lena smiled brighter than the sun itself and it made Kara giggle at the sight, Lena brushed a strand of her own hair behind her ears “Does that mean, you want us to go again?” Lena asked hopeful and Kara nodded her head.

“I do but Lena, this time needs to be better… no more distractions and no more forgetting our anniversary” Kara said and Lena nodded her head “I promise, I can be better this time… I’ve got no company to run so you have my full attention” Lena said.

Kara sighed “Lena, the company was never the problem, the problem was that you were trying to run it single handed… you had people working for you” Kara said.

“What should I have done differently?” Lena asked confused.

“Have the senior employees who were loyal to you run various parts of the company so you weren’t overloaded” Kara said, “Or even get a business partner or let me help so you wouldn’t have carried the burden alone” Kara said.

Lena lowered her head and nodded “I can be better… let me prove it” Lena said softly.

Kara stepped forward slowly until she was in Lena’s personal space and she pulled Lena into a deep kiss, Lena moaned in response as she felt Kara’s lips on hers and she felt tears run down her cheeks, it had been so long since she felt the sensation of Kara’s lips on her own.

Soon she decided to deepen the kiss and ran her tongue across Kara’s lower lip seeking permission to enter her mouth, Kara happily gave her access and their tongues met and dueled.

They both moaned as their tongues dueled and danced together, Kara’s fingers curled through Lena’s hair making Lena shiver in response, Lena ran her hands down Kara’s back and they settled on Kara’s ass and she pulled Kara flush against her body.

Kara moaned when she felt the familiar sensation of something hard in Lena’s tight jeans getting harder and pressing against her.

But this was all too fast for them both, neither were ready to get physical just yet so Kara pulled back panting for air, the need for air was all too much.

Lena was panting but wearing the biggest grin on her face making Kara laugh.

Kara pulled back and she smiled “I better get going, I start work tomorrow” Kara said.

Lena smiled at her but then confusion fell over her face “Wait Kara” Lena said and Kara looked to her curiously and Lena smiled and nervously fidgeted with her hands “Does this mean we’re back together?” Lena asked.

Kara smiled “Nope” she said.

“Why not?” Lena asked confused but knowing Kara would never play games to break her heart, Kara was not like that.

“You have not asked me out on a date yet” Kara said.

“Date? But we were married” Lena pointed out.

“This is a fresh start Lena, so… ask me” Kara said.

Fresh start… a chance to make a better life with Kara, a chance to right the wrongs she made when they were married.

Stepping forward Lena held a hand out to Kara “Hello, I’m Lena” she introduced herself.

Kara smiled “I’m Kara… pleasure to meet you Lena” she replied.

Lena smiled back “Pleasure is all mine Kara, I have a question to ask”

Kara leaned her head to the side “Sure, ask away” she replied.

Lena straightened herself up “Will you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tomorrow night?” Lena asked.

Kara grinned making Lena’s heart melt “I would love too” she replied.

They parted ways with another kiss.

Mean whilst Maggie was about to get a nasty shock, one that would test her relationship with Alex when the sound of the doorbell ringing drew her attention.

Walking to the door she opened it wide and froze in shock…

“Kate”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's date with Lena is both a disaster and a success when they find that a fresh start is easier said than done and also Alex's night becomes a disaster in itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done and posted and I hope you enjoy, next chapter coming soon.

Kara finished up her day in work and was right now, it was nothing major today and Captain J’onzz said she would have to work as an officer first before putting her name forward as a detective and tonight was her first fresh start date with Lena and for some reason she was even more nervous than usual.

Alex popped around to help her out after Maggie canceled their usual night in together saying she had some extra paperwork to do of course she had no idea that Maggie’s ex-fiancée rolled into town looking for trouble.

Kara noticed earlier that Maggie seemed off, she was not her usual self and it was bugging her, Alex seemed fine though so whatever was going had to have just been with Maggie.

Alex was looking through Kara’s closet space as Kara sat on the bed, Alex pulled out 2 cardigans and some sweaters along with some sweat pants, Kara looked to Alex confused “I want to turn her on, not put her off” Kara said.

Alex smirked “Oh no, these are going to the bin” she said tossing the clothes to the floor, Kara whimpered “Aww my sweatpants” she pouted.

Alex continued to run through the dresses Kara had until she found the perfect one, she knew Lena would be turned on by this, it was a black dress that hugged Kara’s figure in all the right places that ended at her knees and it was backless.

Kara looked at the dress as Alex held it up and she looked to her sister and shook her head “No way” she whispered as she blushed heavily.

Alex nodded her head “this will definitely get her blood flowing in all the right places” Alex said with a teasing smirk.

Kara blushed “We’re not sleeping together, it’s just a fresh start and a first date” Kara said.

“Kara, may I remind you that the last first date you had with Lena ended up with you returning home with messed up sex hair, same clothes as the night before and walking like a penguin” Alex said, chuckling at the memory.

Kara blushed more and she nodded her head “Ok so me and Lena had sex, this time won’t be like that” Kara promised and Alex shrugged “Ok, but I put your morning after pills in your purse” she laughed as Kara tossed a pillow at her.

“Say Alex… is everything good with Maggie?” Kara asked.

Alex looked to her sister and nodded her head “Sure, why?” she answered.

Kara shrugged her shoulder “During work I saw her, she seemed off… preoccupied” Kara said.

“You saw it too huh?” Alex asked and Kara nodded her head, Alex shrugged and sighed heavily “I have no idea what is wrong with her” Alex said as she sat down, “She says it’s nothing but I know something is wrong” Alex said.

Kara sat down and pulled her sister into a tight hug “Hey, don’t worry… it’s probably work” Kara said.

Alex nodded her head in agreement before looking at her sister with a smile “Wanna see something?” Alex asked and Kara nodded her head, Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to Kara.

Kara looked confused before she opened it up and she squealed happily and hugged her sister tighter than ever “Oh I’m so happy for you” Kara shrieked and Alex laughed.

“Hold your horses Kara, I have not asked her yet” Alex said and Kara jumped up.

“What are you waiting for? Go down to the precinct and ask her” Kara said.

Alex giggled and shook her head “Ok, I’m going” Alex replied and she grabbed her jacket and headed off to the door but not before turning back around and grinning at Kara “Remember the pills in your purse” Alex said before bursting out laughing.

Kara yelled her name as Alex walked out the door laughing “Love you too sis” she called.

Kara shook her head fondly and she went to get ready for her date.

The time came for Lena to pick Kara up and right on time the doorbell rang out, Kara opened the door and smiled “Hey Lena” she greeted.

“Kara… I… wow” Lena whispered completely stuck for words, she was grateful to be wearing compression shorts but also she was now highly uncomfortable because of the blood rushing to a certain area at the sight of Kara in her black dress, they went out to dinner together that night.

Fresh start was easier said than done, the date started off as awkward then down right turned to disaster, Kara and Lena walked out the restaurant arguing, Lena brought up Kara’s new job as an NCPD officer and how dangerous it was.

Kara did not take well to her opinion and it led to the argument, Lena said that she deserved to know to which Kara replied with a hurtful remark about how Lena fucked up their marriage by neglecting her.

She threw Lena’s failure back into Lena’s face and it hurt Lena, the entire drive home she spent in silence and Kara felt a wave of guilt wash over her, she regretted throwing the past back into Lena’s face when it was supposed to be a fresh start for them both.

They reached Kara’s apartment door and they stood there in silence, Kara looked to Lena and sighed “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said what I said” Kara said.

Lena nodded “It’s ok, you’re right… I have no right to comment on your new job, I failed you as a wife” Lena admitted with a mere whisper.

Kara and Lena looked in to each other’s eyes and a wave of hunger and lust fell over them both, Lena felt blood rushing down between her legs and her shorts were getting tighter, Kara grabbed Lena by the hair and yanked her hair, pulling Lena into a fierce kiss.

Lena moaned in response and pinned Kara to the wall hard causing Kara to grunt, Kara jumped and Lena caught her, wrapping her arms and legs around Lena’s body tight and locking her ankles together Kara moaned as hers and Lena’s tongue fought heavily.

Lena kept Kara’s pinned to the wall and she was grinding into Kara hard, Kara gasped and moaned as she gyrated and ground her hips back against Lena who was grinding into her, both were getting heavily physical and both knew they needed to stop so pulling from the kiss but remained pressed tight together.

Kara sandwiched between Lena and the wall with Lena holding her off the floor, Slowly Kara unlocked her ankles and she straightened herself up.

“Next date” Kara said with a smile and Lena smiled back happy that she did not screw up her fresh chance.

And both parted way after one more kiss, Kara entered her apartment and she found Alex on the couch.

“Alex… you ok?” Kara asked, Alex looked to her and her eyes were red from crying.

“What happened?” Kara asked.

“It’s Maggie… she…” she burst into tears.

Kara sighed and she removed her shoes before sitting next to her sister and pulled her into a crushing hug.

“Kara… why is the side of your dress ripped?” Alex asked with a mere whisper.

‘Damn Lena’ Kara thought to herself, ‘she needs to stop ripping my clothes when she is horny’ Kara thought before replying softly “Never mind that, tell me what happened with Maggie” Kara said and Alex launched into what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. :)


	21. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes and talks to Maggie about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who commented on the early chapters, here is the newest one.

During Kara’s and Lena’s date:

Maggie was in her office whilst Kara was out on her date, Kate turning up on her doorstep made her sick inside but it also made her angry as hell, she still remembered finding Kate in bed with another woman when they were engaged.

Of course, this was not the first time she had an affair but Maggie always managed to find it in her heart to forgive her but then the last affair happened and Maggie had enough, she thought she finally left Kate in her rear-view mirror but then Kate turned up at the doorstep of Alex’s and Maggie’s apartment and it threw Maggie into a complete spin.

Kate walked into the office with a smile “Hey Maggie” she greeted bright.

“What the hell do you want Kate?” Maggie asked, she was not happy with the current situation and if Alex found out Kate was in town and she did not tell her then Alex was not going to be happy but what could she do.

Kate smiled bright “I’ve come to see you of course, I heard your dating somebody” she said.

Maggie stood up “You stay away from my girlfriend” Maggie hissed dangerously.

Kate laughed “Please, I have no interest in your rebound fling, we both know you will always love me” Kate said.

Maggie snorted at Kate’s words “Have you been drinking drain cleaner?” Maggie asked, “Because that is the only explanation for the crazy talk” she finished.

Kate looked at her unimpressed and she slowly moved around the desk “Ok come on Maggie, you remember all the fun we had?” Kate asked heavily and Maggie gulped as she felt Kate’s breath in her ears.

“You sure you’re remembering me, you sure had a lot of other women in our bed Kate” Maggie spat gripping the side of her desk.

Kate spotted Alex getting off the elevator, she knew Alex by the picture on Maggie’s desk, this was her chance to sabotage Maggie’s and Alex’s relationship, gripping Maggie’s body tight Kate pulled her body tight against her own and she kissed Maggie deep.

Maggie was startled but soon her arms snaked around Kate’s body and she kissed back deep, Alex at this point and spotted Kate and Maggie kissing deep and her heart shattered into tiny pieces, she thought Maggie was happy with her but maybe she was wrong.

Pulling the velvet box out of her pocket she stumbled back and ran to the elevator in tears, she couldn’t breathe.

Meanwhile Kate and Maggie were still kissing deep, internally though Maggie was struggling with what was going on;

Good Maggie; Red Alert… Red Alert… pull back, this is wrong.

Bad Maggie; Fuck off, this feels so good… I forgot how good Kate’s lips felt on mine.

Good Maggie; Shut up you idiot, think about Alex.

Bad Maggie; I am, maybe we can interest her in a threesome and besides me and Kate got some anger to work out and nothing is hotter than hate sex.

Good Maggie; Sex with Alex is far more better.

Bad Maggie; Hmm you got a point, damn we’ve gotten soft… what happened to us?

Good Maggie; We fell in love… with Alex, she is all we want and you know it.

Bad Maggie; You’re right so how do we get out of this situation.

Good Maggie; Push this fucking bitch off and go to Alex quick.

Maggie snapped out of her internal struggle, her jacket had been removed and Kate was unbuttoning her shirt when Maggie snapped back to reality and she pushed Kate away, Kate stumbled back confused.

Maggie wiped her lips “No… I don’t love you Kate, I love Alex and you can go to hell” she growled, Kate smirked and started to laugh which made Maggie even more confused “What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Oh my dear Maggie… damage done” she said and Maggie shook her head still confused.

“What have you done?” Maggie demanded clenching her fist.

“During our kiss, you had a visitor outside your office and wow… I’ve never seen a girlfriend more broken hearted than her” Kate said pointing to the picture of Alex on Maggie’s table.

Maggie freaked out and she began frantically texting and calling Alex on the cell but no answer to any of the calls and no replies to any of the texts, Kate was laughing louder and Maggie screamed in rage.

She spun around and smashed her fist into Kate’s mouth, 2 of Kate’s teeth flew from Kate’s mouth and Kate fell to the floor stunned by the punch Maggie landed but before the fight could get started some officers who saw the whole event saw the whole thing and dragged Maggie away before she could hurt Kate anymore.

Kara’s apartment:

Alex fell asleep on Kara’s couch so Kara carried her to the spare bedroom and tucked her in before getting changed into her own bed clothes and she got into bed and fell asleep, she hated seeing her sister in so much pain and she swore that tomorrow she would go after both Maggie and Kate with all the hatred she had.

Everyone always called her a puppy… well they were about to get a glimpse of the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	22. Facing Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes after Kate for trying to destroy Maggie and Kate's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I would like to thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy.

Kate was humming along in her apartment, she was quite happy now that Maggie’s and Alex’s relationship was in ruins but unknown to her that she was about to meet a very angry Kara who was going to make her pay for making her sister cry.

Kate was sitting in her apartment, her eyes closed as she hummed a soft melody drinking her whiskey, she was having a good time thinking about the sweet taste of victory… well that was until she was interrupted by the door being kicked open.

Kate opened her eyes and standing there with rage in her eyes… was Kara, Kate got to her feet and stepped forward slowly with confusion, she had no idea who Kara was but she was about to find out the hard way.

“Who are you?” Kate asked and Kara smirked as she closed the door behind her, even though the door was broken she was still able to close the door but now all the way, she had woken up very early working out a plan to deal with Kate and she left Maggie and Alex alone in her apartment to talk so Maggie could explain what happened.

“I’m Kara Danvers, you hurt my sister” Kara snarled as she stepped further into the room, closer to her target.

“Ah so you are Alex Danver’s sister” Kate stated and Kara nodded her head.

“Yes I am, and you are going to pay for making my sister cry” Kara threatened and Kate stepped back and raised her hand.

“You lay a hand on me and destroy your life, I’ll sue you for assault” Kate said.

“Oh, it’s going to be hard to sue somebody who acted on self-defense” Kara stated.

Kate looked confused “Self-defense? I have not touched you” Kate said.

Kara nodded “Oh but you will, you’re going to hit me, you’ll beat me with everything you can and then I’ll defend myself” Kara said.

“I won’t attack you, you can’t make me” Kate said and Kara smirked, she faced Maggie earlier that day when Maggie came over to talk to Alex and Kara had some 1 on 1 time with Maggie who told her what happened and what Kate is like, she hates being taunted.

“You know, I can see why Maggie chose my sister” Kara said being her taunts to drive Kate over the edge.

“Their relationship is over” Kate said.

Kara smirked “Oh I would not count on that, Maggie and Alex are talking as we speak” Kara said.

Kate’s expression darkened “There is no way, Maggie belongs with me” Kate snarled.

“No, Maggie deserves to be with somebody who loves her, somebody who will never stop loving her no matter what and somebody who would not dare treat her like a possession” Kara argued.

“She is mine!” Kate growled louder as she talked closer.

“No, she and Alex are meant to be, you on the other hand will never get your hands-on Maggie ever again” Kara taunted, “Anyway at the rate you’re going, no woman is ever going to want to control freak like you” that did it.

Kate punched Kara hard in the face with enough force to knock her onto her back, Kara rolled back till she was on her knees and Kate went to attack again but Kara grabbed her fist and smiled “My turn” she growled and she attacked her hard.

Kara attacked Kate with all the strength she had, slamming her fist into Kate’s body and then her jaw, Kate was being hit by Kara viciously. Kara punched Kate hard and Kate tumbled over the couch.

“You know, I am really disappointed… I expected more of a fight” Kara taunted and Kate charged her, slamming Kara against the wall where she proceeded to punch Kara without mercy, Kara grunted with every punch she took from Kate and she was getting bloodied and bruised hard.

Kate landed a severe punch to Kara’s jaw and Kara’s mind flashed back to the beatings Amy gave her and she found the strength to fight back, Kara broke off and retaliated by throwing violent blows to Kate and they proceeded to fight hard.

Kara was kicking Kate’s ass about the apartment, she was beating her viciously until she managed to knock her down, Kara stumbled a bit but she remained standing “Ok Kate, I’m going to give you one warning… get out of this city and stay away from Maggie and my sister, you go near either of them again and I swear I will not go easy on you” Kara hissed between her teeth.

Kate nodded her head with a whimper, Kara’s fighting techniques scared her enough and she knew Kara was not bluffing, she had no idea Alex had a sister who was completely badass and now she knew the consequences of messing with Alex and Maggie.

Mess with Alex and Maggie and you deal with Kara.

Kara limped her way out of the apartment, her left eye was swollen shut, her cheeks was bruised and her lip was split, her knuckles were also covered in bruises and so was her body where Kate hit her.

Kara’s apartment:

Maggie and Alex were hugging in the kitchen after Maggie finished explaining the whole event and she professed her love to Alex over and over again, Maggie was now on paid suspension for punching Kate that night.

Kara returned and Alex and Maggie were instantly by her side when they saw the bruises on her cheeks, the split lip and her left eye was swollen shut, it was also obvious that Kara had bruises on her body.

“Kara… did Kate…?” Maggie went to ask but Kara silenced her and smiled “She won’t be bothering you again, either of you” Kara said before she passed out from exhaustion.

She showed she was no longer the puppy Kara everyone knew her as… she was something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	23. Taking Care Of Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is being stubborn and its annoying Alex so Maggie calls the one person who can take care of Kara... Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you all for the comment on yesterdays chapter.

Kara was lying in bed, Alex already applied ice packs to the bruises on Kara’s cheeks but the rest on Kara’s body was one place she was not going to go, besides Kara was being stubborn and a badass which was nice to see but in this instance, she would rather have the sweet Kara back for one moment just so she could take care of her.

Maggie was working in the kitchen when Alex stormed back in “She is being stubborn” she groused and Maggie laughed at Alex’s cute pout and she hummed in response.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that, I’ve put in a call to a certain somebody who Kara would listen to” Maggie said.

Alex snorted “Please, it would take a freaking miracle to get Kara to listen” Alex raised her voice just for Kara to hear her and Kara laughed before calling back “You know you love me” she shouted.

Alex smirked and shook her head before looking to Maggie “So, who did you call and it better not be mom and dad because they’d kill me if they found I allowed my sister to get like this” Alex said.

Maggie shook her head and she was about to answer when the door opened and Lena burst in “Where is she?” Lena asked.

Maggie pointed to the bedroom “She’s in her room being stubborn” Maggie said.

Alex looked at Maggie and mouthed silently ‘You snitched on Kara’ she mouthed.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders and Alex giggled as Lena stormed past them after closing the door of the apartment and she roughly entered Kara’s bedroom where Kara gave a loud squeak of surprise causing Maggie to giggle.

“Lena… what…” Kara was lost for words mean whilst Lena was looking Kara over and folded her arms “Undo your shirt Kara” she demanded as she glared at Kara.

“No!” Kara replied with a squeak.

“Oh please, it’s nothing I have not seen before and besides I want to see the bruises you are hiding” Lena said.

Kara pouted and Lena merely glared more at her “You don’t scare me Kara Danvers, open your shirt now or I’m going to do it myself” Lena threatened.

Kara merely laughed at the thought of Lena being forceful with her, Lena could never be rough “Yeah right, what you going to do… glare me into submission” Kara taunted.

Lena smirked and she walked out the door, by this point Kara would have been relieved but that smirk Lena gave her kind of freaked her out a bit.

Lena came back in with her hands behind her back “Are you going to listen to me, or am I going to have to be forceful with you?” Lena asked.

“You’re bluffing” Kara replied and Lena’s grin merely doubled and soon she pulled her right hand from behind her back and dangled Kara’s handcuffs between her fingers.

Kara’s eyes widened in shock and she shook her head “You wouldn’t” she said in disbelief and Lena stepped forward, Kara struggled as Lena kept her pinned to the bed and it took a lot to keep Kara’s struggling from throwing her off balance and she did it… she handcuffed Kara’s hands to the headboard.

Lena pulled away and Kara was staring at her in horror, she called Lena’s bluff and Lena showed she was not bluffing and now here she was… handcuffed to the bed as Lena stood by the door with a smirk.

“Oh Alex… Maggie can you come in here please” Lena called and they came in and saw what was happening, Maggie looked to Lena then to Alex and finally to Kara “Damn this is some messed up 50 shades shit” Maggie said.

Alex looked to Maggie and raised her eye brow “Please tell me you did not plan this for me at some point in our relationship” Alex said as she looked to Maggie, chuckling nervously she felt Kara glaring at her and growling at her.

“No of course not” Maggie said as she thought to herself ‘Best get rid of the harness’s and corset’ Maggie made the mental note and silently hoping Alex did not look in their closet space when they get home.

“Alex, can you get me some water and some towels please?” Lena asked and Alex nodded her head.

“I wish this was some kinky stuff, because this is even more embarrassing” Kara commented and Lena sighed.

“Don’t be such a drama queen” Lena said firmly.

“I’m not” Kara defended.

Lena shook her head and Alex returned with a bowl of water and some towels, Lena placed the bowl down and looked to Alex and Maggie “Ok if you would please leave the room, I need Kara shirtless” Lena said.

Kara blushed by this point and Alex smirked giving her sister a wink “Enjoy yourself Kara” she commented.

“Thank you Alex, love you” Kara said and Alex planted a kiss on her forehead “Love you too sis… I will be outside in the kitchen if you need me” Alex replied before leaving the room with Maggie and Lena closed the door behind them before looking to Kara who was looking like she was not having a good time.

Lena began to take care of Kara’s bruised body, Kara was finally sinking into the feeling of Lena taking care of her and she smiled but then it fell when Lena’s eyes began to fill with tears.

Kara tried to sit up but her handcuffs prevented it, Lena saw this so she uncuffed both of Kara’s hands and helped Kara sit up, when Kara was finally sitting up in bed, she removed the cold wet towel from her hand and tossed it aside, placing her hand on lena’s cheek she smiled.

“Hey, I’m going to be ok” she whispered.

Lena nodded her head and wiped her eyes before looking to Kara and leaning into her touch, she missed this… Kara touching her cheek.

Kara smiled and she leaned in closer and Lena closed her eyes and then it happened, Kara’s lips met with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.


	24. Lena's fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's 3rd date is approaching and Lena's fear is bubbling under the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)

Alex and Maggie were outside in the kitchen talking about their vacation, Alex was not going to lose this opportunity now that Maggie was on a paid suspension, it was the perfect time to propose to Maggie on their vacation.

“You think Lena and Kara are ok in there?” Alex asked nervously fidgeting with her hands, she was worried that ever since the divorce, Lena and Kara hardly talk but have only just started their fresh start.

Maggie nodded her head in response “Kara can handle herself Alex, don’t worry” Maggie said.

“I’ll always worry about my little sister” Kara replied and Maggie smiled to her.

Mean whilst in Kara’s bedroom, Lena and Kara was on the bed kissing deeply, Kara’s tongue slid across Lena’s bottom lip seeking entrance and Lena parted her lips allowing Kara’s tongue to enter her mouth.

Kara moaned as her tongue was met with Lena’s and their tongues danced and dueled as their kiss became fierce, Kara’s hands ran through Lena’s hair and deepened the kiss, Lena moaned more and she ran her hands along Kara’s body.

Soon Kara pulled back and hissed in pain, Lena accidently ran her hands over one of the sore bruises and Lena realized this, she pulled back and lowered her head guiltily but Kara smiled.

“I think we better wait till I’m 100% before crossing that line” Kara said and Lena nodded her head in agreement, Kara was right of course… she was in no condition to get naughty with Lena.

Kara lay back down and Lena continued to take care of her, Kara sighed heavily as Lena tenderly took care of her before heading back into the kitchen, Kara smiled as she licked her lips still feeling the sensation of Lena’s lips on her own.

Alex looked to Lena as she came in “She ok?” Alex asked.

Lena smiled and nodded her head “She’ll be fine” she answered.

Kara was on bed rest for a whole week because of Lena But she did not mind because Lena was with her the whole time as was Alex and Maggie who were getting ready to go on their vacation, Alex informed Kara she was going to propose to Maggie whilst they was away and Kara was excited for her.

2 weeks later:

Alex and Maggie had gone on their vacation leaving Kara to focus on her job and to focus on her relationship with Lena, they had their 2nd date lately and it went extremely well, they went to the movies, had dinner and they sat in the park talking.

It was working, neither argued with one another and Lena even finally accepted Kara for her new job as a National City Cop, she recently started up her new company but unlike the first time when she took the whole responsibility onto herself, she handed the various duties to certain employees and board members who she got on well with, leaving her free to focus on her relationship with Kara.

Kate took Kara’s warning and she left the city with her tail between her legs, she now knew not to mess with Alex or Maggie because then she would have to deal with Kara again and that was something she did not want to do.

Tonight though was Kara’s and Lena’s 3rd date and it was causing Kara to panic, 3rd date’s usually led to sex and it had been a while since they had sex, even when they were married Lena was so occupied with her first business that Kara was losing her mind.

Apart from a few moments lately during their kissing, they both got over excited and almost had sex but luckily, they pulled back, Kara was wet and Lena was hard every time.

But tonight was the night and both were extremely nervous about it especially Lena, she had not had sex at all since Kara and that was the way she liked it, she only had eyes for Kara and she always hoped for another chance to prove she changed her ways.

Kara still wanted a family of course but her career as a cop for NCPD kind of left her wondering if it was possible for her to keep her career and be a parent, she hoped it was possible because she still wanted kids.

She often thought about being a parent with Lena when they were married but Lena’s refusal and her constant work kept that idea at bay but maybe this time they would be able to talk about it more and agree to kids.

Lena was still terrified of course, her own childhood had not been a happy one and she was worried she would end up like her mother or if one of the kids would turn out like her brother and her father, she hoped not… if anything she hoped the kids would be like Kara more than anything.

Her brother Lex and her father Lionel were insane, they hurt many people and enjoyed it, they were sadistic monsters who ended up being killed… that was the real reason that she hesitated when it came to wanting to be a parent including her fear her mother would hurt them or she would end up like her mother.

Insanity ran deep in the family history, her brother, her father, her grandfather, her great grandmother and many other Luthor’s before them, she was a part of that blood line and she was afraid.

Kara knew about the Luthor insanity but she did not know of Lena’s fear… Lena never told her though… will Kara and Lena talk tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	25. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's and Lena's 3rd date goes well and they talk about Lena's fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you will enjoy.

Kara and Lena were sat in the restaurant together, they had ordered their meal and they were served so now they were talking onwards about their days in work, Lena’s company started a new project and it was highly exciting for her.

Kara just had quite the productive day in work herself, her arrest record was pretty much getting higher and higher with every case she worked and today this case hit her hard, she investigated a neighbors report to a domestic dispute in the apartment next door.

A husband was beating his wife and when Kara arrived he was choking her, it was a short struggle but Kara managed to subdue him and cuffed him up before calling the paramedics for the wife who was bloodied and bruised.

Kara watched the paramedics take the wife away before taking him back to the precinct and booked him, lately her career had caught the attention of many higher ups in the police department.

Kara had impressed them all and she was one of the most respected officers amongst the NCPD ranks.

Kara and Lena continued to talk about their days and they finally fell into a comfortable silence as they continued with their romantic meal, Kara could tell something was bugging Lena since she was so silence.

“You ok Lena?” Kara asked softly placing a hand on top of Lena’s hand.

“Just thinking” Lena answered softly as she took Kara’s hand into her own.

“About?” Kara queried and Lena sighed heavily.

“About the mistakes I’ve made… with you” Lena said.

Kara sighed heavily “Please, don’t think about that” Kara pleaded with a whisper.

“I can’t help it, Kara… I was not the wife you deserved” Lena whispered, “I caused our marriage to break apart” Lena said.

Kara shook her head “No Lena, we are both to blame for our marriage ending” Kara said.

“No, it’s all on me… you were perfect” Lena replied.

“We should have talked more about our issues” Kara said.

“Kara… I allowed my business to take up my time, I allowed the business to take over my brain and in doing so I forgot the most special day of my life” Lena said, her voice filled with regret and self-loathing.

“This is a fresh start for us both, we just have to work at it and make it better” Kara said as she took Lena’s hand into her own again.

“I love you Kara, I’ve never stopped loving you” Lena whispered tearfully and Kara smiled back.

“I love you too, always have and I always will” Kara replied and they fell into silence once again until Lena spoke.

“I never told you why I put the brakes on us becoming parents, did I?” Lena asked.

“You did not need to, I knew why” Kara answered, “You were worried about becoming like Lillian” Kara guess.

“It was not just that, I was worried about…” she closed her eyes and gulped, Kara’s eyes widened and she realized the truth “You were worried about the Luthor insanity” Kara said in realization.

Lena nodded her head in response and Kara sighed “You and I both know that you would never become like Lex and Lionel” Kara said.

“And what about the kids?” Lena asked, “What happens if…” she closed her eyes and shivered, the fear taking hold again.

Kara smiled “Then we will deal with it the way we are supposed to… together” Kara said.

Lena smiled and she stood up and placed the money with the bill their waiter brought over, Lena looked to Kara and she smiled “Let’s go home” Lena said.

“If you want to get me pregnant then I am sorry to tell you this but I am on the pill right now” Kara said teasingly.

Lena smirked “Good then there is no need for condoms when I screw you into the bed” Lena said with a smirk.

Kara’s smirk became a bright grin before she jumped up from the table and dragged a laughing Lena out of the restaurant “Where are we going?” Lena asked expecting to heading go to her own apartment with Kara.

“My place, it’s closer” she said roughly.

Lena laughed louder as Kara dragged her along towards the street heading back towards Kara’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	26. Passionate Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the latest chapter for you, I hope you all enjoy.

Kara and Lena arrived at Kara’s apartment door and Kara was fiddling nervously with her keys, well more like she was excited and her hands were shaking and Lena was not making easy for her.

Lena’s body was pressed against her back and her hot breath was lingering on Kara’s neck making Kara shiver, she was getting more and more excited by the second and she was internally cursing Lena for making her so turned on and excited.

Kara dropped the keys onto the floor by mistake and Lena giggled and she grabbed the keys and unlocked the apartment door, Kara ran inside and pulled Lena in behind her.

Lena turned around to face Kara and before Kara could close the door completely; Lena lifted Kara off the floor, on instinct Kara wrapped her arms and legs around Lena’s body.

Kara grunted as her back collided with the door and the door slammed shut, Lena had Kara sandwiched between herself and the door, Lena meshed her lips to Kara in a fierce and passionate kiss, Kara moaned as she kissed back and their tongues met and dueled heavily as they deepened the kiss.

Lena and Kara moaned as Kara’s hands moved to Lena’s hair and she gripped tight making Lena hiss in pain as Kara yanked her hair, Lena knew what Kara wanted so she gave it to her, she leaned her head to the side and allowed Kara access to her neck.

Kara planted short and sweet kisses to the most sensitive areas of Lena’s neck, the area’s she knew that would drive Lena nuts and she was right, it was driving Lena crazy and she was harder than ever before.

Kara smirked ‘That’s the thing about dating your ex-wife, you know just where to touch or kiss to drive them nuts’ she thought to herself before biting hard on the spot she knew Lena liked being bitten.

Lena gasped and moaned as she felt Kara biting and sucking on her neck, she was going weak in the knee’s, she needed to carry Kara to the bedroom or she would fall with Kara in her arms.

Kara continued to suck on Lena’s neck and Lena was moaned softly as she moved Kara and herself to the bedroom, it was only by sheer willpower that she made it in time because once they made it to the bedroom Lena’s legs gave out and they crashed down onto the bed.

Kara giggled and Lena smirked before biting hard onto Kara’s neck causing Kara to moan loudly and her eyes rolled back into her skull, Lena’s girl cock was harder than ever before and was making things highly uncomfortable in her pants.

Kara was not faring any better either, she was soaking wet and her panties were ruined.

Lena and Kara began to undress and one by one their clothes were thrown aside and Kara smirked lustfully, she rolled both herself and Lena over until she was on top and she slid her way down Lena’s body.

Lena knew what Kara was about to do and she gulped because the look in Kara’s eyes was something of an animal, gripping Lena tight with both hands Kara planted kisses around the head before opening her mouth wide and she took Lena deep into her mouth.

Lena’s eyes rolled back and she gripped the bed sheets tight in pleasure “Holy fuck!” she squeaked “I forgot how fucking amazing you were at this” Lena breathed heavily and moaned as she arched her back as Kara continued to bob her head along Lena.

Lena gasped and moaned louder as she gripped Kara’s hair and started moving her hips, Kara moaned as she picked up the pace and made short gagging noises as the tip of Lena’s girl cock hit the back of her throat.

Pulling back slowly Kara smirked as she looked in to Lena’s eyes, suddenly the tables were turned and soon Lena’s animal side was out to play, grabbing Kara tight she flipped them both over until she was back on top of Kara.

Kara giggled and moaned as she wrapped her legs around Lena tight and locked her ankles together, Lena aligned herself perfectly and she pushed her way inside Kara hard.

Kara arched her back and cried out as Lena invaded her, digging her nails into Lena’s back as Lena buried herself all the way into Kara, Kara moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her deep, Lena’s tongue swept over Kara’s bottom lip seeking access and Kara opened her mouth to take Lena’s tongue.

Lena and Kara moved together as they kissed, their tongues dancing and dueling wildly, the bed beneath them both squeaked wildly as Lena rammed her entire length inside Kara, going in and out after building up the perfect rhythm and Kara was holding on tight.

Lena was throbbing and Kara’s insides tightened up around her forcing Lena to go faster and harder, Kara was a sweating and panting mess and so was Lena, the moon light shining on them through the window of Kara’s apartment.

Their sweaty bodies writhing on the bed as Lena pounded inside Kara hard and fast, going as deep as she could get and Kara took her, moaning louder and louder not to mention throwing curses at Lena.

Lena smiled, she loved it when Kara talked nasty with her and the feeling was very much mutual for Kara... Lena threw some curses back at Kara and it heightened their pleasure.

Kara’s insides tightened more and Lena was throbbing and swelling up, both seconds from coming but Lena was not going to fold first, she wanted to make Kara cum first and she did, 3 more hard thrusts inside Kara and Kara came hard, her body convulsing and shaking violently as she orgasmed, her juices coating Lena.

“LEEEENNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Kara screamed in pleasure as she gripped hold of Lena's shoulders tight as she came, Lena was not that far behind, once Kara had cum Lena soon followed as she released her load deep inside Kara.

Kara and Lena moaned as they rode out their orgasm together and they soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each other’s arms.

Mean whilst:

In an Alleyway on the far end of the city outside the back exit of a nightclub a woman was running, she was scared and she had good reason to be… she was being followed.

She ran as fast as she could until she finally hit a dead end, she turned to run back the other way but she was cut off, the figure was standing before her clad in armor and holding a sword.

“Please don’t kill me” she pleaded in tears.

“Sorry...” he stepped forward revealing his mask, one side orange and the other side black “But I have a reputation to uphold” he said and he advanced on her slowly, the alleyway echoed with her screams until the sound of the sword slicing through something and…

…silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	27. Deathstroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara delivers some news to Lena and they have an unwelcome visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring Deathstroke in because he is one of my favourites, anyway I hope you enjoy.

The following morning after their 3rd date and passionate love making Lena and Kara were lying in bed with their bodies tangled together, Kara’s face was buried in the curve of Lena’s neck, Lena was sound asleep but with a soft smile showing how content she was.

Kara groaned softly as the sound of the cell phone ringing pulled her from her peaceful slumber, Lena groaned and she wrapped her arms around Kara tight “Mmmm let it ring” she whispered making Kara giggle softly.

“It’s work, I got to” Kara said planting a kiss on Lena’s lips before answering her cell phone “Danvers here” she greeted.

“Kara, it’s me” J’onn said on the other end.

“Hey Captain, what’s up?” Kara asked.

“There’s been a homicide, I’ve texted you the address… I need all hands for this” he said, Kara knew it was trouble by the sound of his voice because he was very, very troubled.

“Ok but I need to get my uniform from the precinct” Kara said.

“Forget your uniform, this takes priority” J’onn said.

“Ok I’m on my way” she replied and she hung up the phone.

Lena sighed and opened her eyes “Everything ok?” she asked.

“I’ve been called to a homicide” Kara replied as she planted a kiss on Lena’s lips before crawling out of bed.

Lena sighed heavily, she said she would not argue this new job with Kara and she wasn’t but she was still allowed to worry “Kara” Lena called as Kara finished getting washed and dressed before heading to the door.

Lena drew Kara’s attention and she turned to Lena and smiled “Yeah”

Lena smiled back and leaned her head to the side “Be careful” she whispered.

“I’ll see you tonight” Kara promised blowing a kiss and she headed out the door.

Lena leaned back in bed and sighed, she had a business meeting with Bruce Wayne today but her worry for Kara was beating her ability to move.

Meanwhile:

Kara arrived at the crime scene, it felt odd to her arriving at a crime scene in her usual clothes instead of being in her uniform but J’onn wanted her there as soon as possible, nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to see of course.

“Ah Kara” J’onn greeted as she spotted her entering the crime scene.

“Captain, you wanted me to come down here” Kara said as more of a statement and J’onn nodded his head “Indeed, come with me please” he said and she followed him into the crime scene.

They reached the centre of the crime scene where the body was covered, J’onn pulled back the sheet that covered the body and Kara looked before looking to J’onn.

“I know her, she was one of the board members of my ex-wife/new girlfriends new company” Kara said.

“Any reason as to why she was killed?” J’onn asked.

Kara shook her head “No, she seemed like a nice woman” Kara looked around the alley and hummed, J’onn smiled as he leaned back against the nearest wall as Kara scanned every inch of the crime scene with her eyes.

This was why he brought her here without her uniform, Kara had a promising future in his view as a homicide detective and in this case… this was the perfect case to springboard her career.

Kara looked back to the body and nodded her head “This was professional” she said.

“Explain” J’onn replied.

Kara shrugged “The killer chased the victim, you can tell from the scuff marks on her shoes that she was running, the bruises she got shows that she fell down a few times in a panic to get away” Kara started “He made her run down this place, look around” she said and J’onn looked around as Kara completed her rundown “He scouted this place out in advance, he wanted her cornered here because there are no security camera’s here or outside the alley” Kara said.

J’onn smiled and nodded his head “Well done” he said.

Kara smiled softly and she sighed “I got to go and tell Lena” she whispered.

“Kara, if we’re looking for a professional, who would hire them to take out your girlfriend’s board members?” J’onn asked.

Kara shook her head “I don’t know… but I have my suspicions” Kara said and she headed away from the crime scene, she needed to tell Lena.

Kara’s apartment:

Lena was working in the kitchen when Kara returned, Lena turned and smiled at her “Hey honey, that was quick” Lena said as she greeted Kara with a kiss.

Kara kissed her back before pulling away “Lena, I need you to sit down” Kara said.

Lena began to grow concerned as she sat down “Kara, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Lena… the victim at the crime scene, who was murdered… was Dana” Kara whispered.

“Wait… Dana as in… the board member of my new company Dana?” Lena asked and Kara nodded her head.

“I’m sorry, it looked like a professional job too” Kara said.

Lena shook her head and stood up “I should have known she would try something like this” Lena said.

Kara placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder “Ok first, we don’t know if she is involved” Kara replied even though she was suspecting the same thing.

Lena looked to her incredulously “Oh come on Kara, we both know Lillian is capable of this” Lena argued.

Kara went to argue but she couldn’t because Lena was right, Lillian was capable of anything even killing to get her way.

“Ok, I got to head to the precinct… I need you to gather up some stuff from your apartment and come back here” Kara said.

Lena looked confused “You think my mother would send the killer after me?” she asked although she too knew her mother would most definitely do it.

Kara looked to Lena “I’m not going to give her the opportunity to try, so grab some clothes and come back here” she said and she walked towards the door.

Suddenly though the door floor open and Kara was hit hard sending her to her ass, groaning in pain she looked to the new arrival who was glaring towards Lena “Miss Luthor, my employer wants you dead” he said.

“Who are you?” Kara asked as she got to her feet.

The killer looked to Kara “I am Deathstroke” and with that he drew his sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	28. Protecting Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara fights to protect Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their comments on earlier chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kara drew her gun and went to aim at Deathstroke but he was faster, using his sword he knocked her gun from her hand, Kara kicked him hard in the ribs sending him backwards toppling over the couch.

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and let her towards the door “Get out of here” she demanded and cried out as Deathstroke grabbed Kara’s hair and pulled hard and sent her over the table.

“You are merely delaying the inevitable” Deathstroke said as he circled around the table, Kara jumped to her feet and grabbed one of the table chairs and swung it out towards him, the chair shattered into pieces of wood on impact and Deathstroke groaned painfully.

Kara took this opportunity to grab her gun from the floor and aimed again but Deathstroke was quicker and he punched her violently in the jaw knocking her to the ground, twirling his sword about in his hand he went to stab her but she rolled out the way and kicked his legs out from under him.

“You want to get to the woman I love, you got to go through me” Kara snarled and Deathstroke jumped back to his feet.

Kara and Deathstroke fought viciously, Deathstroke’s armor though basically protected him and only hurt Kara’s fists more with every punch she hit him with, finally Deathstroke managed to get the upper hand and the tip of his blade cut across her cheek, she yelped in pain and dropped to her knee.

Deathstroke circled her slowly “There is no shame in losing, you have fought bravely” he went to strike but soon the sound a gunshot rang out and Deathstroke grunted as he stumbled back.

Kara looked up and Lena was aiming Kara gun towards Deathstroke, Kara reached out and Lena tossed the gun into Kara’s hands and Kara rolled over onto her back and she shit 5 rounds into Deathstroke, his armor though stopped the bullets like they were nothing.

The sound of approaching police sirens though that were coming closer drew his attention and Deathstroke made his exit out the window leaving Lena and Kara behind but not before he looked to Kara “I will be back, you can’t protect her forever” he said and with that he was gone.

“I’ll never let that happen” Kara whispered before dropping to her butt in exhaustion, Lena pulled her into a tight hold.

“I told you to run” Kara whispered and Lena smiled “You fight then I fight and if you die… I will die with you” Lena whispered and Kara smiled as she held Lena tight as the police arrived on the scene.

The paramedics arrived on the scene and Lena sat with Kara as they dealt with the deep cut on Kara’s cheek, her hand holding onto Kara’s tight as Captain J’onn J’onzz coordinated with the detectives to hunt Deathstroke.

Kara exited the medical van and Lena followed her as Kara walked over to J’onn who turned to her “Kara, I’m happy to see you are ok” he said with a smile.

So, what do you know about the man who attacked me?” Kara asked.

J’onn rubbed the back of his head “His name is Slade Wilson, soldier for the military until he was dishonorably discharged for attacking his senior officer, he became a gun for hire for the rich and powerful much like Floyd Lawton” he said.

“Floyd Lawton was an assassin; this guy is very different” Kara said.

“Indeed, Deathstroke never misses his target” J’onn said.

“Well he will this time because I’m not letting him kill Lena” Kara said firmly, J’onn nodded his head “Anyone who would want to kill you?” J’onn asked Lena.

“My mother… Lillian Luthor” Lena replied without hesitating.

“Why would your mother do this?” he asked confused.

“She never forgave me for not handing the company over to her, she then tried to blackmail the board members in firing me but I sold the business to Bruce Wayne, I thought it would be over but I was wrong… she must have found out about my new company and hired Deathstroke” Lena replied and Kara gave her hand a squeeze before letting go and pulling captain to the side.

“Captain, I want her in protective custody until we find Deathstroke” Kara said firmly.

J’onn nodded his head “I’ll put 2 detectives to take her to the safe house until its safe” he replied and Kara nodded before looking to Lena sadly and she knew Lena would not easily go with the detectives and leave Kara to fight alone.

Lena said she would die alongside Kara and she meant it and Kara was not going to let that happen so she made plans with J’onn who went along with the plan and Kara got what she needed from the medics.

Lena smiled as Kara pulled her into a tight hug “I love you so much Lena” Kara whispered.

Lena hugged Kara back tight “I love you too Kara, always” she whispered back.

“Forgive me” Kara whispered before Lena felt the sharp sting of the needle being puncturing her skin and she began to feel sleepy “Kara… what… why?” she whispered.

“I love you… I won’t lose you” Kara whispered as she held Lena in her arms as she passed out, 2 of the detectives assigned to protect Lena carried her away and Kara closed her eyes as she handed the needle to the medics “Thanks” Kara whispered and they nodded.

J’onn walked up and stood next to her “It’s for her own good” J’onn said, Kara looked to him and nodded.

“Let’s get to work” Kara said and they walked to the police cruiser… it was time to hunt Deathstroke and the first place to start...

…Was with Lillian Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.


	29. Deathstrokes Employer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and J'onn question Lillian Luthor about Deathstroke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy.

Kara arrived at the address of Lillian Luthor who was outside running through some papers and drinking her coffee, she looked up from her files and saw Kara walking up the path, she smiled and placed the papers down “Kara… or should I call you officer Danvers” Lillian greeted.

Kara folded her arms and glared at Lillian “You hired a killer to take out your daughter” Kara stated with a growl.

Lillian looked surprised but Kara saw it was false and so did J’onn as Lillian replied, “I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about” Lillian replied.

“Don’t even lie… I know you hired Slade Wilson” Kara said.

Lillian smirked “Slade Wilson… I have never heard of him before” Lillian replied, “Maybe I should call my lawyer” Lillian said picking up her cell phone.

“That won’t be necessary Miss Luthor… we’re just making our rounds on people who have a grudge against Lena Luthor” J’onn said.

“Oh, then that will be quite the list” Lillian said with a smug grin.

Kara felt the urge to dive over the table and kick Lillian Luthor and get the information through torture but that would not work and besides J’onn had a hand on her shoulder to drag her away.

“Fuck she is so fucking smug” Kara growled as they walked away from Lillian Luthor.

“I can see, miracle that your girlfriend turned out so well” J’onn replied and Kara nodded her head in agreement and her mind went back to Lena who was probably awake by now and probably pissed off with her.

And how right she was… Lena was awake and cursing Kara with every name under the bloody sun, the detectives assigned to keep her safe winced at the way she was cursing Officer Kara Danvers.

Mean whilst Kara was searching up through Lillian Luthor’s financials for signs of her hiring Slade Wilson and she found nothing, at first she doubted herself in thinking Lillian Luthor was involved until she remembered Lena mentioning before that Lillian never did things easy, when it came to threatening the board members Lillian was subtle and Kara began to look.

She later found it, proof that Lillian did indeed hire Slade to kill Lena through dummy company’s… Kara found it, the proof she needed to bring Lillian down.

Lillian Luthor was sitting in the interrogation room later that day, Kara and J’onn entered the room and Kara smiled.

“I knew you were capable of a lot of shit Lillian but I never knew you were capable of attempting to kill your daughter” Kara said.

Lillian continued to attempt to act innocent “I am sure I do not know what you mean” she said.

Kara smirked and pushed the evidence she found across the table “This is proof that you hired Slade Wilson” Kara said and Lillian’s smug expression faltered before she looked to Kara.

“You really think you’re so smart” She snarled, “But Lena is still a target” she finished.

Kara shook her head in response “No, Lena is in a very safe place and Slade Wilson is not getting anywhere near her” Kara said.

Lillian smirked “Haha you really think I did not plan for you to send her away, I knew your fear would win and you would send Lena away” Lillian said.

Kara’s smile faltered and she looked to J’onn, his cell phone was ringing out and he looked to Kara before answering it, Lillian’s smirked turned into a sadistic grin “You forget, I know my daughter better than you… sending her away would only force her hand to drive back, she would never leave your side on her own free will” Lillian said.

J’onn looked up from his cell phone and looked to Kara “Kara, it’s Lena’s protection detail… she’s taken the cruiser and is heading back to the city for you” J’onn said.

Kara looked to Lillian who folded her arms looking victorious “Sorry Kara… but the only thing Lena will be greeted with on the road… is Death” she said.

Kara burst from the room with J’onn on her heels, he looked to 2 of the detectives “Put that bitch in the cells” she growled motioning to Lillian Luthor or was still sat in interrogation.

Kara was leaning against the wall and struggling to breath, her arms were wrapped around her body tight as she struggled to regain her ability to breath “What have I done?” she whispered to herself.

J’onn sighed “It’s not your fault Kara… you did what was right” he said and she looked to him.

“We got to save her” she said and she walked off with him following.

“Winn” she greeted, Winn was her latest friend who tracked the police cruisers and worked in dispatch.

“Officer Kara, where is your uniform?” he asked, “Oh have you been promoted to detective” he wondered.

Kara shook her head “No, listen I need you to track one of the police cruisers, this is the number” she said and he nodded his head, he typed the cruiser’s number into the computer and it showed up on the computer, it was still moving which was good.

“Ok that is the current location, it’s moving fast back to the city” Winn replied and Kara turned and walked away with J’onn following her closely “Kara, what you going to do?” he asked her.

“You heard Lillian… Deathstroke will be waiting for her so if he is going to strike it will be when she is on the road” Kara replied as she entered the armory where the weapons were.

“Kara, what you are about to do… it’s risking your career” J’onn said.

“My career has not started and if she dies… then I might as well die too because I can’t live without her” Kara said as she grabbed a shotgun and loaded it up before heading to the door, she stopped and pulled her police badge out before tossing it to J’onn.

“Without her… my badge is meaningless” she said and she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	30. The Price of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes to Lena's rescue... but will there be a price to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you all for the comments on earlier chapters, you all are awesome.

Kara drove onwards, her shotgun resting neatly on the passenger seat next to her, she was driving towards Lena who was on the road and heading back to National City, Kara hoped she got to her in time before Deathstroke got to Lena.

Unfortunately though Lena was under fire, Kara’s car was rammed into one of the side barriers and now here she was, taking cover behind the car with Deathstroke firing at her, she was beginning to curse Kara for sending her away and she was also cursing herself for driving off and leaving her protection detail behind.

Winn already informed Kara of the trouble Lena was in and she stepped on the gas and drove faster to Lena’s location, Deathstroke holstered his guns and drew his sword slowly and began to advance slowly.

Lena whimpered in fear, her legs were like jelly and she was unable to move, she tried to get up but fear kept her paralyzed to the spot, Deathstroke circled around the car and she closed her eyes when Kara’s voice shouted “Slade!”

Slade looked to her and she fired a round from her shotgun, his armor stopped the projectiles but he was knocked back, she pumped the shotgun and fired another round into him, the armor stopped the projectiles again but his armor was beginning to get damaged especially after Kara pumped and fire round after round of her shotgun into him until the last round she fired knocked him over the barrier.

Kara ran to Lena’s side and Lena wrapped her arms tight around Kara tight whimpering as she planted kisses all over Kara’s face, Kara smiled and kept her held tight before they stood up and walked to Kara’s car.

Slade got to his feet and vaulted over the barrier, Kara turned around aimed her shotgun back at Deathstroke and blasted the last round into him sending him stumbling back, this point his armor was shattered from the final round.

Deathstroke removed his mask and began to advance on Kara and Lena again, Kara looked to Lena and handed her the shotgun “I’ll keep him busy, there are shotgun shells in the glove compartment” Lena nodded and she ran to the car and yanked the glove compartment open and like Kara said, there were shotgun shells inside and Lena began to load it up.

Mean whilst Slade attacked Kara with his sword, Kara ducked and dodged as best as she could before punching him in the face, he stumbled but he remained on his feet and continued to attack viciously, Kara ducked as he made a swing with his blade and she missed getting cut by him but she was too slow to move back when his knee smashed into her mouth.

Blood splattered from her mouth as she stumbled backward and he advanced on her slowly, she punched him hard again and he blocked her attack and slammed his knee into her gut, she coughed as he knocked the air out of her and he put his sword away before punching her hard with his fists.

Blood sprayed from her mouth but she refused to give up and she attacked too but his training was more advanced than hers and finally she dropped to her knee’s in exhaustion, he pulled his sword out again.

“You know, I’ve never faced an opponent like you… you fought with true courage” he said and finally he rammed the sword into her chest.

Lena screamed when Kara coughed up blood, the world slowed down her as Kara was frozen, the blade in her chest before he pulled it out and she fell onto her side, she was struggling to breath, blood coming up from her mouth every time she coughed.

Lena looked up and Deathstroke was coming closer to her “Now to complete my mission” he said and she closed her eyes and waited for him to kill her, he stopped though and turned around and suddenly there was a loud gun shot and Lena felt blood spray onto her, she opened her eyes and Deathstroke was standing there with his eyes wide open and a gaping bullet wound in his head and a hole in the back of his head.

He dropped to the floor dead and Lena looked to Kara, Kara was holding her gun in her hand and she smiled, the barrel of her gun was smoking.

Lena ran to her side straight away, Kara smiled but she was losing blood fast and she was losing consciousness fast, Lena called the paramedics and she held Kara in her arms.

“I love you Kara… don’t leave me… please” Lena pleaded.

“I… l…l…l…l…love you…too” Kara coughed violently before she lost consciousness.

“Kara… Kara!!!” Lena shouted as she shook Kara hard but no response, she checked her pulse and she closed her eyes tight “No… no” she shook her head.

There was no pulse… Kara was not breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter.


	31. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is in the hospital and Lena is struggling to hold herself together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, I would like to thank everyone for their comments on earlier chapters.

The doors to the hospital burst open, Kara was wheeled in as the doctors and the nurses gave instructions to one another, Lena was walking besides her holding, holding Kara’s hand tight as she kept up with them all until she was stopped by the head nurse “Stay here” she ordered and she went into the room leaving Lena outside the room.

She was struggling to breath and her knee’s felt like jelly, her hands were stained with Kara’s blood and her clothes were stained with Slade’s blood from when Kara shot him in the head.

She finally dropped onto the seat in the waiting room, she was struggling to keep herself together, Kara was right now fighting for her life and Lena had no clue if she was going to survive or not.

If Kara died then Lena would die with her, her heart was broken once when Kara divorced her but losing Kara forever to death would be the end of Lena and she did not care… the only thing she cared about was Kara.

She sat there for what felt like hours, Alex was unreachable and so was Maggie, they were still away on vacation and Lena was struggling to figure out what she was going to do, she contacted Eliza and Jeremiah ‘Kara’s and Alex’s’ mother and father and told them what had happened and they were on the first train there.

“Lena Luthor” The doctor called as he entered the waiting room, Lena nodded her head and got to her feet.

“How is she?” Lena asked without hesitating and clearly worried about Kara.

“The sword missed her vital organs but she did lose a lot of blood, she will need a blood transfusion” the doctor said and Lena nodded her head “Her parents are coming but her sister is on vacation” Lena said.

“That’s unfortunate, the file we have show’s that Kara and her sister Alex are the same blood type” the doctor sighed.

Lena nodded her head “Can you test me?” Lena asked and he nodded his head “I can but the odds on you being the same blood type are pretty big” he answered.

Lena nodded her head “Do it” she said as she rolled up her sleep and he nodded his head and lead her off into the next room where he can draw her blood.

Once he drew her blood she nodded her head “Can I see her?” she asked.

He nodded his head “Yes but she is in a drugged induced coma, the amount of blood she lost was large and we did not want the situation getting worse if she woke up” he answered and she nodded her head.

Lena nodded her head and she headed into the room where Kara was, Lena’s breath hitched in her throat at the sight of Kara’s body, she gulped at the sight of how pale Kara’s skin was.

Lena stepped forward slowly and she sat on the ledge of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair slowly, she smiled but the tears fell more as she took in the sight of how weak Kara looked.

“Alex picked a hell of a time to be unreachable” Lena spat between her teeth, she was angry because if her blood-type did not matched Kara’s then Alex was her only hope.

Eliza and Jeremiah arrived a few hours later, they had their bloods tested and they were not the correct blood type to Kara, neither was Lena and that meant that the only hope Kara had was Alex who was right now on vacation.

It only deepened Lena’s anger towards Alex, she tried to get in contact with Alex and then Maggie again but there was no reply and she was beginning to lose it, Kara needed Alex.

Lena lay her head down onto Kara’s bed, she was scared… Kara needed help.

Alex and Maggie returned to their apartment and dumped their suitcases down with a sigh “Oh it’s good to be home” Alex said with a smile.

Maggie smiled and turned to her before pulling her into a tight embrace “I love you my fiancée” Maggie said and Alex grinned, she asked Maggie to marry her and Maggie said yes, they decided to come home early from their vacation to tell Kara the good news.

Alex turned her cell phone back on “Ok, I’m going to call Kara” Alex said before looking at her phone “That’s odd, I got 17 missed calls from Lena” Alex said, Maggie looked to Alex and showed her cell to Alex “I got 15 from her” she said.

Alex felt something in her chest, she felt it on the plane coming home… a sharp pain in her chest, last time she felt this was when Kara was hurt and she was starting to panic.

Dialing in Lena’s number fast she ran a hand through her hair worrying, it was 2 rings and Lena answered.

“ALEX… WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!” Lena screamed down the phone.

“I was on a plane, me and Maggie are home” Alex said, “Where is Kara?” Alex asked worried.

“She’s in the hospital, she lost a lot of blood and she needs a blood transfusion” Alex grabbed her coat as Lena spoke.

“Ok Lena, I’m coming” she said.

Maggie looked to her confused “Where’s the fire?” she asked.

“The hospital, Kara been hurt” Alex said.

Maggie grabbed her coat and followed Alex out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	32. The Sister Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is still unconscious, Alex comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Lena was pacing back and forth, Eliza and Jeremiah were holding Kara’s hand when Alex burst in and her eyes narrowed straight on Kara’s pale form laying in the bed, Alex felt her gut churning and she stepped closer to the bed slowly “Kara” she whispered brokenly.

Kara remained still and Alex looked to Lena “What happened to my sister?” she asked with a growl.

“My mother happened” Lena spat with pure hatred, “She hired a mercenary to kill me, Kara fought him but he stabbed her before she shot him” Lena explained.

Alex stepped forward and she took Kara’s hand into her own “Kara, I’m here” Alex whispered, “Wake up, please” she pleaded but Kara remained still.

The doctor who was working on Kara walked in, Alex looked to him “I’m Alex Danvers, my sister needs a transfusion” Alex said and he nodded his head “Yes she does, you’re are the same blood type” he said and she nodded her head.

“Yes I am” she replied.

“We’ll get everything set up” he walked back out the door.

Lena was sat in the waiting room, she didn’t eat, she didn’t sleep and she was still stained with Kara’s blood as well as Slade’s blood staining her clothes, Maggie sat down next to her and held her hand.

“Go home Lena, you need to get your rest” Maggie said.

Lena shook her head “No, I’m not leaving” she whispered.

“You’re no good to Kara if you make yourself sick, you need to be strong… for Kara” Maggie whispered, “Go home… get washed, changed, eat and sleep and come back when you’re feeling better” Maggie finished.

Eliza smiled and she took Lena by the hand “Come on Lena, Kara wouldn’t want you to make yourself sick” Eliza said and she led Lena away from the hospital but not before Lena walked in and planted a kiss on Kara’s head “Come back to me” she whispered before heading out with Eliza.

Eliza and Lena arrived at Lena’s apartment and Eliza prepared some food whilst Lena got washed and changed before returning to the kitchen just as Eliza finished preparing the food, Lena sat down and ate in silence before drinking her coffee, she forgot how hungry and thirsty she was.

Eliza smiled “Why don’t you get some sleep” Eliza suggested and Lena shook her head “Won’t sleep… can’t” She whispered before standing up.

“Let’s get back to the hospital” she said and Eliza sighed heavily before smiling, Lena was just as stubborn as Kara is, guess that’s what makes them perfect for each other.

Lena returned to the hospital and Alex was sitting in the room next to Kara, she had just finished with the blood transfusion and slowly the color was returning, Kara was still unconscious even after being taken off the drugs.

Alex stood up and motioned to the seat next to Kara “Take my seat, you look tired” she said, Lena nodded her head and smiled “Thanks” she replied.

Lena walked closer just as Alex left, Kara was still unconscious and Lena was silently begging for her to open her beautiful eyes, Lena always loved Kara’s eyes.

Leaning in slowly she closed her own eyes and planted a tender kiss to Kara’s lips before sitting down and rested her head on the blanket, she gripped hold of Kara’s hands tight and slowly she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Hour’s past by slowly, Lena drifted into a dreamless sleep with her hand griping Kara’s tight, Eliza, Alex, Maggie and Jeremiah walked in and talked to Kara as she remained unconscious, Alex was struggling to hold herself together as she ran her hands through Kara’s hair.

She smiled fondly “Always the hero, taking care of everything” Alex whispered, her lips quivering from the emotions running through her and her eyes stinging from the tears building up.

“You better wake up Kara… I need you, your my sister, we take care of each other” she whispered as she leaned in slowly and planted a kiss on Kara’s forehead “I need you Kara, I want you to stand with me when I get married to Maggie” she finished speaking.

The monitor that kept a check on Kara’s heart beeped and Alex smiled bright “You hear me?” there was another beep and she smiled brighter.

“Lena’s waiting for you Kara, she’s sleeping right next to you” she said and there was another beep and Kara’s hand squeezed Lena’s but Kara remained unconscious.

Alex ran her hand through Kara’s hair “Remember what we talked about when we were kids Kara?” Alex asked and she leaned in close to Kara’s ears and whispered softly so Lena did not wake up and hear her “I’m thinking double wedding” Alex said and the monitor went berserk, Kara’s heart beat increased rapidly.

Memory’s filtered through Kara’s head, memories of Lena when they got married the 1st time, Lena wore a tux that day and Kara’s heart melted at the memory of how Lena looked standing there.

The memories of their happiness flooded her mind, it was overwhelming her and her heart was beating faster and faster and the monitor was going berserk, Alex wondered if she had gone too far but she cut that thought off when Kara arched back and her eyes opened wide and she gasped for air.

Lena jumped up and shrieked in shock, Alex engulfed her sister in a tight hug and Kara groaned painfully but hugged Alex back just as tight, Kara looked to Lena and smiled.

“You going to stand there or are you going to come here?” Kara asked although her voice was rough.

“I… I…y…y…you…” Lena was stuck for words.

Kara smirked and shook her head “Oh come here” she grabbed Lena by the hand and pulled her into a fierce kiss, Lena’s arms wrapped themselves tight around Kara and she kissed back.

“Can you please wait until I leave” Alex complained but with a teasing grin and she walked to the door, Kara pulled from the kiss and looked to her sister “Give me 5 minutes and we’ll talk about your wedding” Kara said.

Alex smirked and nodded her head “Just get better soon Kara, I don’t want you making yourself worse” she said and she blew Kara a kiss before heading out leaving Kara and Lena alone.

Maggie was outside the hospital when Alex joined her “Can you get me in to see Lillian?” she asked.

“Yeah I can, why?” Maggie asked.

“Because she is going to find out just what happens when somebody messes with Kara” Alex growled and she stormed off to her car with Maggie on her tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	33. Regrets Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk about the biggest regret Kara has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter of the story, thanks for reading.

It took a while for Kara to fully recover from being stabbed by Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke, Lillian had a nice visit from Alex and ended up getting beaten into a bloody mess by Alex who wanted revenge for what happened to her sister Kara.

Kara returned home 2 weeks after waking up, she now had a scar from stabbed but she did not mind, Lena did not care about the scar… the only thing she cared about was Kara.

Alex and Kara talked about Alex’s wedding to Maggie, Kara thought more about what Alex said when she was unconscious, being stabbed by Slade Wilson made her see things differently.

Life was too short for regrets and coming close to dying made her re-evaluate her choices in the past, divorcing Lena was the biggest regret of her life, even though Lena put her through much pain Kara regretted divorcing her.

Alex knew this, just as she knew Kara was hurt on the plane, she could feel Kara because they were sisters and their bond was stronger than most, Also Kara spoke to her in the past but today was different.

Kara and Alex were busy talking about a DJ or a bang for the wedding of Alex and Maggie, Alex could tell though that Kara was preoccupied.

“A dollar for your thoughts” Alex said.

Kara smiled “What makes you think something is wrong?” Kara asked.

Alex smirked and pressed a finger between Kara’s eyes “Crinkle” she said and Kara giggled.

“It’s nothing” she said before taking a deep breath “Ok so, DJ or Band?” Kara asked trying to change the topic.

“Kara, we both know I am not going to let this go” Alex said with a smirk and Kara sighed.

“Look Alex, this is about you now ok” Kara said in frustration.

“Kara because I am engaged does not change what ‘we’ have… you are my sister and I will always have your back” Alex said firmly and Kara smiled.

“Ever since Slade stabbed me, It’s got me thinking about… past decisions” Kara said.

Alex hummed and nodded her head “Anything more specific?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded “Lena… ever since you used the words Double Wedding it’s got me thinking about my biggest regret… divorcing Lena” Kara admitted.

Alex sighed heavily “Kara… may I remind you that you had every reason to divorce her” she said “But I have noticed that she has changed since then but answer this, are you doing this because you want to or is this because you’ve were stabbed and you are scared?” Alex asked.

“Alex, I love her… more than life itself and is she died then I would die with her, I don’t want a fresh start anymore, I want to be her wife” Kara said.

Alex saw Kara was holding something back though “But…” she motioned for Kara to continue and Kara nodded her head “But… I want to have a family, I want to be a mother” Alex smiled “Aunt Alex… has a nice ring to it” Alex said.

Kara giggled and nodded her head in response “Yes it does” she agreed.

Alex ran a hand through Kara’s hair “Have you talked to her about this?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head “No… it’s too soon and besides we got your wedding to handle” Kara replied.

“Kara… I was the one who mentioned double wedding to begin with when you were unconscious… also when we were kids and we talked about it” Alex said.

Kara remembered that day with a giggle and she nodded her head “We made a pinky promise” she remembered and Alex nodded.

“Kara, we’ve always been close and that is never going to change and there is nobody else I want to stand by me when I get married to Maggie” Alex said.

Kara pulled her sister into a tight hug “I love you Alex” she whispered.

“I love you too baby girl” Alex whispered back before pulling away and she placed her hands-on Kara’s shoulders “go on Kara… go and talk to Lena and then we can get to work planning both our weddings” Alex said with a grin,

Kara smiled and shook her head fondly before planting a kiss on Alex’s cheek and standing up “Ok, I’ll talk to Lena but if it does not go well… we’ll drop the subject and go back to planning your wedding” Kara said firmly.

Alex nodded her head “Yes ma’am” she said giving a mock salute making Kara laugh as she left.

Alex got to her feet and she dialed in Maggie’s number, 3 rings in and Maggie answered happily “Hey babe, how is the wedding planning with Kara?” she asked.

“We cut it short” she said.

“Oh, you talked to her about the double wedding idea” Maggie stated already knowing that it was what Alex wanted, she knew about the pinky promise and she was happy about it… in fact Alex mentioned it to her the night they got engaged on their vacation.

Everything was going well for them, Kara even managed to keep her job with the NCPD after J’onn talked her up to the commandant of the police force now all Alex and Maggie hoped for was that Lena would not reject Kara, but the worst thought was that Lena would break Kara’s heart if she said no to having a family together.

Kara really wanted to be a mother, she was loving and caring and also protective and a badass, she would make a perfect mother in Alex’s opinion and she would be the best aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this :)


	34. Regret Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Kara arrived at Lena’s apartment a few hours later, things were going well between her and Lena but now she wanted more, she deserved more and if Lena still did not want a family then that was it for them both.

Kara knocked the door and soon the door opened revealing Lena who was sweating, Kara was staring dumbly at Lena before shaking her head and smiled “Hey Lena… you got a minute?” Kara asked.

“Sure, let me get washed and changed” Lena said.

Kara at to bite her tongue hard to stop herself from objecting to Lena’s need to get washed and changed, Lena was wearing shorts and a spots top and it was obvious that she had been working out.

“I can wait” she said in almost a squeaky voice, she watched as Lena walked into the bathroom and Kara slapped the back of her on head hard “Stupid… stupid… stupid” she growled at herself before sitting on the couch and waited for Lena to finish up.

It did not take long for Lena to finish up in the shower and Kara smiled to her “Ok so what’s up” she asked, she was now wearing a black top and jeans and Kara smiled.

“Lena… there is something I need to say, I want to get it off my chest so please let me finish before you answer” Kara said, Lena nodded her head in response and she sat down and looked at Kara.

Kara took a deep breath and started “Lena… things between us lately have been great, I know the incident with Slade Wilson and your mother interrupted us but things have been good” Lena nodded her head and smiled as Kara continued “But you see, since I’ve been stabbed, it got me thinking about my biggest regret” Kara said and Lena narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kara, “You see Lena… my biggest regret is you” Kara said.

Lena felt her heart breaking, she was beginning to think that Kara was breaking up with her, she could not lose Kara again, Kara divorcing her destroyed her, Kara nearly dying nearly killed her… if she lost Kara again then she would most definitely die.

“My biggest regret… is divorcing you” Kara whispered and Lena felt her world freeze up, she was stunned by Kara’s words, she smiled softly and took Kara’s hands into her own “You listen to me Kara… you had every right to divorce me” Lena said “I wasn’t the wife you deserve… but Kara, what exactly are you saying?” Lena asked.

“I don’t want us to have a fresh start, I’m saying I want to be your wife again” Kara said.

Lena felt her heart skip a beat and she smiled brighter than ever before, Kara raised her hand though before Lena could reply “But I need to know, I want a family Lena” she said.

Lena nodded her head “Ok” she simply replied.

“I know you are scared about Lillian and everything but if you don’t want kids, tell me now because I don’t want to force you into it but you need to know that if you don’t want kids then this” she motioned between herself and Lena “Will not work” she said.

Lena nodded her head “Ok” she said more clearly, knowing Kara missed it the first time.

“I am serious Lena, I want us to be a family… I want to have your kids and I want it all with you and if you…” she fell silent and her eyes widened, Lena giggled at the comical expression on Kara’s face “What?” Kara asked.

“I said ‘Ok’” Lena said more clearly.

“But, I thought… what?!” she squeaked.

Lena giggled before placing her left palm on Kara’s cheek tenderly, she smiled more when Kara leaned into the touch “Kara, I’ve always wanted a family with you… in the past I was just scared but now things are different… Lillian is going to be behind bars where she belongs and whatever happens in the future we will handle together” Lena said firmly.

Kara smiled bright “Does that mean ‘yes’ on marrying me?” she asked.

Lena smirked “Nope” Lena said.

“What?” Kara asked confused.

Lena smirked more “You have not even asked me yet” she answered.

Kara sighed but had a smirk on her face before she took Lena’s hand into her own and she dropped down to one knee “Lena Luthor” Kara whispered, “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife… again?” she asked.

Lena nodded her head and she pulled Kara into a tender kiss, their kiss lasted almost 4 minutes until they pulled apart and Lena smiled “Yes, of course I will marry you” she whispered back.

Kara engulfed her into a tight hug and squealed happily, Lena was laughing with her as she hugged Lena back tight and they kissed before finally they parted again and Kara left to tell her sister that her and Lena were engaged… again.

Alex was excited when she heard the news that Kara and Lena were engaged, Lena now has her 2nd chance and from the looks of it… she was making it count but one question remained.

Did she really mean it when she said yes to having a family?

Alex knew she should not be questioning that but Lena had hurt Kara because she kept saying no… so Alex had every reason to be mistrustful of Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you for reading this story, the last chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	35. The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's life after the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I thought I posted this the day after I posted the earlier chapter, I am losing my marbles lol.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this ending.

Alex’s trust in Lena was all too obvious to everyone, Alex remembered as if it were yesterday when she held her broken hearted sister in her arms when Lena forgot their anniversary for the 3rd time.

Lena understood Alex’s mistrust of her, she had won Kara back but only just and now they were getting married at the same time as Alex and Maggie curtesy of a pinky promise that the sisters made when they were kids.

Once the wedding was over Kara and Lena went on their honeymoon and Alex and Maggie went on their own honeymoon, things were going well for both couples.

Months passed by and Alex and Lena had become good friends, after a good shovel talk with Alex… Lena felt their friendship progressing though the shovel talk Alex gave her scared the holy shit out of her.

Excitement grew for Alex, news had spread fast through the family that she was going to be an aunty… yep, you guessed right.

Kara was pregnant.

Kara was excited, but she placed on desk duty for the remainder of her pregnancy so J’onn decided to tell her the news he had for her when the baby was born.

Kara was in labour for hours, Lena was holding her hand tight as Kara squeezed and screamed, spitting curses out between her teeth at Lena, Alex was in the room too holding her hand too, she was struggling to stop herself from laughing at comical curses that Kara was throwing out between her teeth at her wife.

Lena blushed and nodded her head, enduring her wife’s verbal abuse as best as she could though she did pale though when Kara put the rule of ‘No Sex’ up and Lena was sure Alex could tell she was going pale.

Alex saw it and she could not contain her laughter that was bubbling over, her ribs were aching from laughing so hard.

“Oh, shut up Alex!” Kara yelled as she pushed, but Alex did not… it only made her laugh harder than ever, Kara squeezed tight and Alex was sure her eyes were bugging out of their sockets and she was sure she could hear the bones in her hand breaking.

Kara finally pushed one more time and soon the sound was punctured by the noise of Kara and Lena’s baby daughter, Alex could not wait to hold her niece in her arms after Kara and Lena had their turn.

Maggie watched from the side lines as Alex held her niece in her arms, making baby noises.

Kara and Lena named the baby Linda Danvers.

Things were going well between them both, and things were going to get better… J’onn J’onzz waited for Kara to return from the hospital and he announced that Kara was to be promoted to detective, her arrest record and awards for bravery had caught the attention of the higher ups in the police force… that secured her position as a detective.

Kara of course had to take the exam which she passed without any trouble, Alex had never been prouder of her sister than she was right now, Kara had suffered but she was stronger for it and Alex was doubly proud.

Lena became a stay at home parent, Bruce Wayne became her business partner and agreed to run the business with her whilst she took care of her’s and Kara’s daughter.

Kara was happy that Lena finally learnt her lesson about running the company with help, Lena did do some side work now and then and had to sign some reports but as long as she kept her mind sorely focused on her wife and daughter then so much the better.

Alex babysat her niece, in fact she was more than happy to babysit when Lena had a meeting with Bruce Wayne that she could not get out of, Kara was running her own investigation, but she checked in with Alex occasionally with Skye Chat… that way she could see her daughter.

3 Years later it happened again, Kara became pregnant after a rather careless night of passion between her and Lena, Kara gave birth to a baby girl named after her sister; Alexis Danvers.

Kara and Lena were as happy as ever and Alex was happy to take care of her nieces, Eliza and Jeremiah also spent time with their grandchild whenever they could, Maggie was the only one who did not spend time with the kids and Alex was rather upset by that.

She later discovered that while she liked Alexis and Linda, she did not like kids at all… that was why she changed the subject rather quickly whenever Alex approached the subject in the past.

Alex was upset by the fact they did not have kids, she was a bit more upset that Maggie did not want a family with her.

Kara could see her sister was upset by the whole situation, she smiled and picked up her youngest daughter handed her to Alex.

Alex smiled as she looked at her youngest niece that she held in her arms, Kara knew just what to say and what not to say in situations like this and in this case… all Alex needed was to hold her niece in her arms.

Lena watched the whole thing from the side-lines with a smile.

From the day they were married to the day they died, Lena never ever neglected her wife and daughters, she never forgot the anniversaries.

They lived a happy joyous life together till the day they died, Alexis and Linda Danvers grew up and found the love of their lives, Linda followed that of her mother Lena’s physical traits but unlike her mother though… her attitude was simple.

‘Accept me or don’t… I don’t give a fuck’

Alex and Maggie lived out the remainder of their days together, happily married but the feeling of them missing something.

Kara and Alex’s bond remained unbreakable to the day they died.

They had their lives, now it was for Kara and Lena’s daughters and grandchildren to live their own lives.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and showing your support. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
